What Happens After Next?
by Malcolm Yuy
Summary: And then she turned her face towards me, and offered a slight smile towards me. Or at least what I hope was me. Oh boy… I didn't think that I would be feeling this shy. Crap. This is not good. Namixas, AU.
1. Why, Oh Why!

A.N.: Hello everyone, and welcome to my new Namixas!! Man, it's been a while since I've written about these two…hopefully you'll enjoy this idea for as long as it lasts…because I really don't know how long this **will **last.

I originally got the idea from watching a certain MTV show…you'll see which one I mean if you haven't already figured it out. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: Me don't own Kingdom Hearts. You keep hush-hush, and everything will be all right. Or so you hope.**

**Bold: **Emphasized words.

_Italics: Slightly emphasized words, quotes, flashbacks…and anything else I can think of._

* * *

"**What Happens After Next?"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

_Chapter 1: Why, Oh Why?!_

I hate women.

Wait…let me rephrase that. I hate **love**.

Or the lack thereof in my life.

But first, why don't we get down to introductions? My name is Roxas Hidou, a nineteen-year-old blond-haired, blue-eyed student attending the University of West Destiny.

And…I have a slightly jaded side it when it comes to women. Can you notice..?

Maybe if I had more time, I would recount my previous debacles with the opposite sex…

But, I don't…that, and I'm too lazy right now to tell you people about the whole thing…you'll find out later anyways…

So, maybe we should move to the beginning of this story.

First, the setting…Dorm Room Twenty-Two on the Second Floor in the U.W.D. University Suites…

Secondly, the supporting characters…my cousin Sora Léger, who coincidentally is also my roommate…and Axel Tirer, my best friend, my other roommate, and comrade ever since fifth grade.

And the activity…? Watching the Gamers' Channel…

Hey, we had nothing else better to do, as it was a Friday afternoon. And, we were done with classes for the day. So, I sat on my bed, situated across from my cousin's while he was sitting at his desk, watching TV, turning back and forth to surf the web every few moments upon his laptop. And Axel…

Well, let's just say, Axel was reading a "certain" magazine. One not intended for kids.

And me..? Well, I was currently glued to watching a female whose voice was currently discussing the flaws of a game. I managed a laugh at her comments. Emerald eyes glanced up from their reading as I turned to glance over at my long-time friend.

"I can't believe you're laughing at such a lame comment," my porcupine-haired friend stated, before training his orbs back towards his current piece of…_literature. _I just rolled my eyes at this statement.

"Whatever." I went to turn my eyes back on the screen, yet, just as it did, it just so happened that the show went to commercial. I sighed annoyingly, frowning at my now "new" predicament. My brown-haired cousin looked at me with the same eye color that came from our family line.

"What are you so sour about..?" he asked.

"Commercials," I obviously answered.

"_I bet it's something else besides that,_" Axel singed as he turned a page. I gave him an icy glare. He just seemed to wave it off as he turned another page. "That's not going to work _Skater Boy_," he muttered as he ignored my gaze. I just frowned.

Damn, he's good.

"And why would you think that, _Axel?" _I questioned as I glanced back to the TV screen. Crap. It was _still _on commercials. Since when did it take this _long _for a commercial break..?

"Because _Roxas_, you may claim that I don't know _anything_, and in the past, you may have been right…but now, I know for a _fact _that you're pretty bitter about something…and it's not just because of the commercials. It's been simmering in that little head of yours for a while now," a face with fiery hair replied. I just bared my teeth at him in anger.

"You know cous', he **does **have a point there," the spiky-brunet relayed. I just turned my eyes over to him.

"Shut up Sora," I said. He just blew off my comment as he looked back towards his laptop screen.

"I was just saying…" he trailed off. I just rolled my eyes as I looked to the back of his head. A moment later, I decided to switch my gaze back to Axel.

"So Axel, what are you reading over there?"

"An article that might actually interest you," he implied as his green eyes looked up at mine, smirking all the way. I just raised one of my eyebrows in curiosity.

"And why would that be?" I questioned.

"Because it might help…_alleviate _the reason why you're so cynical," the redhead explained as he thrust the magazine article into my face. After skimming the article title for a few seconds, my eyes widened in shock…

..and in anger.

"HOW TO NAIL THE GIRL OF YOUR DESIRES IN TEN DAYS?! WHAT THE HELL AXEL?!" I exclaimed loudly as I threw the book back to my companion. It smacked him in the face, causing Sora to laugh hysterically. I turned over to give him a death glare.

"And I thought you were browsing the web, _cousin_," I said. Sora just shrugged his shoulders as his bangs filtered his face.

"Well, after hearing Axel's conviction, I just had to see how you would respond. Hilarious," he replied. I just continued glaring at him.

"Well I'm glad I amuse you…Axel, you know I'm not into this crap. I'm not _that_ kind of guy," I stated as I shifted my glance back to my flaming friend.

"I know, but still…this relates to your sourness…"

"And how would it relate to my 'sourness' exactly..?" I inquired.

"When was the last time we've seen you with a girl…? _Never_..?" Axel implied. I narrowed my orbs at him in rage.

"You're exaggerating and you know it," I said. Axel smiled his white dents before chuckling.

"I know, but still…it's been four years _Rox._ The last time you had a girlfriend was in your sophomore year of high school, remember..?"

Remember? Oh, I remember all right.

Remember how I said earlier that I was too lazy to recount my past history with women? Well, you're about to hear why I've been…a little sour over the opposite sex…

Oh boy. Here we go.

"Yeah, I remember…"

The last thing I wanted was to rewind the last four years of my life. Let's just say…it left some emotional scars in my heart.

"What was that brunette's name? _Olette.._?" Sora asked. I just nodded my head.

"And what happened in particular..? You know, throughout the long years we've known each other, you never really explained why you broke up with her," Axel said.

"He's right. You never really told me why either. And then afterwards, you started acting emo as hell," my brunet relative added. I sighed as I chose to rest my eyes.

"I know…she cheated on me. That's why. Happy..?" I admitted.

"Ouch. With who..?" Axel questioned.

"_Hayner Kanningu,_" I answered, my words laced with malice. As my eyes opened, they were filled with sadness as my cousin widened his eyes in wonderment.

"Wasn't Hayner once one of your best friends?" I turned my azure irises onto him.

"_Was _cousin, _was_…it doesn't matter anymore," I mumbled as I decided to look off into the distance. I particularly didn't want to be reminded about my previous relationship with Olette, or of my former "friend" for that matter. And hopefully, my last words would shut these two up. But of course, they just **had **to keep pressing my buttons.

"That solves a few questions. That could be a reason why we haven't seen you with any girls…but why for this long..? I mean, come on man, that was a crap-out ending of a relationship, but you're young. Didn't you get over it?" Axel questioned. I frowned as I listened to his argument; and, one-by-one, I inwardly began answering the questions…

The reason why I hadn't been with a girl in so long..? First, you had to examine how my fallout with Olette affected my stance on women.

To make it short, the outcome made me a little bit bitter towards the opposite sex. And even though I got over it for the most part, there are still a few…remnants that linger on.

How does this addresses my current "dilemma…?" Let's just say on the record that I began to have withdrawal issues, to the point where I practically ignore the fairer sex altogether. Don't you fine that just peachy…?

..I sighed as I closed my eyes again. "Yeah, I got over it. So what..?" I could feel a smirk forming upon my fiery friend's lips. I then opened my eyes.

"Isn't it about time you show it then..? You know, Larxene would _love _to set you up with this friend of hers. She just transferred here from Twilight Town," Axel mentioned. I rose an eyebrow in interest.

"And do you know her personally..?" I asked.

"No."

"Then sorry, no dice." My friend then sighed in defeat.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to be a pedophile for the rest of your life, and use Viagra to have a '_party in your pants_'," the redhead remarked, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I got up from where I sat.

"That's it. I've heard all I want to hear from you today Axel. I'm leaving," I announced as I began walking towards the door. My cousin got out of his chair as he followed me. I turned to observe him. "What do you want?" I asked coldly.

..I admit, I may've sounded a little too cold for my liking. But what-the-hey, I was pissed.

"Can I come with? I'm tired of being cooped up in here," Sora said. I groaned as I nodded my head.

"I guess. See you later Axel," I said.

"See ya," he waved off as he returned to reading his mag. Sora and I then left the dorm room, entering the little makeshift kitchen, before leaving the apartment altogether…

* * *

"You didn't have to get all grumpy back there you know," Sora stated as he and I set our lunchtrays upon a small table. We were now at the school's SLC, the Student Lunching Center. A food court basically. I sighed as I took a sip of Coke. Ew…too much water. I don't like Woke.

"I know. But I wouldn't trust Larxene to set me up with someone that she only knows…I can't see why Axel's dating her to begin with," I replied as I took a bite out of my cheese quesadilla. Mmm…cheesy goodness.

"Me and you both cous'…but it's whatever makes him happy I guess," my brown-headed relative said as he took a bite of his hamburger. I stopped eating for a second as I looked down towards the white of the table.

"I guess." At least Axel **has **a girlfriend…Ugh, man, now I'm really starting to get out of it. I shook my head to snap myself out of my thoughts.

"So _cousin_, what have you been up to lately huh?" I tried to brush off my depression as I looked into Sora's blue eyes. He just shrugged as he took a taste of his drink.

"Oh, you know, this and that…trying to plan for my anniversary," he gave his over-the-top smile in relating to me his…events. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I understand that you're ecstatic _Mr. 'I'm Been Dating This Super-Hot Girl Since Ninth Grade, and I want to have bunnies and doggies and fishies with her, oh my!'" _I exclaimed in a girly voice. Sora just laughed at my reaction, before realizing what I just said about him.

"So you admit you think Kairi's-hey! I do not want to have bunnies and doggies and fishies with her! I'm not that effeminate!" he glared. I just chuckled at him in response.

"Ooh, I didn't know Sora could use big words; I'm shocked," I replied in mock amazement. He was now the one rolling eyes at me.

"Don't be so surprised. You know I'm not that dumb."

"Yet people can't always tell from your first impression," I mentioned as I made my index finger rose. Sora smirked.

"That's right," he said. We then just sat for a few seconds as I allowed my words to sink into his brain. His mouth gaped open right before he was going to take another bite of his burger. "Hey! That's not true!" he shouted.

"And I almost thought you wouldn't catch on…" We then shared a laugh, before allowing silence to envelop us. Once our humor quieted down, my cousin cleared his mouth before he began to speak words.

"So, seriously…I'm trying to plan for the anniversary. It'll be my fifth year together with Kairi," Sora announced as he began biting into his side of fries. He then followed it up by taking a sip of his soda.

"And what..? You can't come up with anything..?" I inquired. Blue orbs narrowed as brown eyebrows furrowed in depression.

"Not after everything we did in previous anniversaries…Tenth Grade, our first year together, we went to the beach…Eleventh Grade, it was a play at the Bard's Theatre…Twelfth Grade, we saw a concert featuring her favorite band…and last year, our fourth, a picnic in Lover's Valley…I'm beginning to run out of ideas at this point," the brunet replied as he scratched his spiky hair. I set my mouth into a thin line as I scratched my chin.

"Hmm…then how about this? Why don't you take her over to _The Old Mansion?_" I suggested. Sora raised his eyebrows in lack of knowledge.

"The Old Mansion..?" he managed to mumble. I slightly inclined my head forward.

"The Old Mansion. It's on Oak Street. It's an old but great traditional restaurant. It serves good food," I answered.

"Hn. Sounds intriguing…go on," Sora prodded.

"Well then, maybe you could take her to a movie afterwards. Is there any movie she's been wanting to see for a while..?" I asked. Sora tapped his chin as he pondered for a moment.

"Actually, there is…" he mentioned as he dreamed for an instant, before coming back to the present. Sora then focused his gaze upon me. "This is shaping up pretty good. Anything else..?" the brunet questioned. I narrowed my eyes as I tried to think of something…

And then my mind wondered back to that stupid article...damn you Axel.

But wait a minute…that stupid reading may have just given me an idea.

"Scented candles," I muttered. Sora just gave me a peculiar look.

"Scented candles..? Do I look like Axel to you..? Maybe you need to get out of the gutter," he advised. I just huffed.

"And you, my relative, need to stop thinking like the majority of post-pubescent males on the planet. Yeesh, grow a brain…" I then took the last bite out of my meal, now leaving me with my "Woke." Super.

"Then why did you mention scented candles, if not to be used for their primary…use?" Sora asked, as he sucked up some cola. I just sighed as I looked away from my fellow family member.

"They can have other uses...and I was thinking along the lines of good, 'clean,' romantic fun," I said, quoting "clean" with my fingers.

"Okay, you have **now **caught my interest. Continue," the brunet stated sarcastically. I clockwised my eyes at him.

"Well, here was my suggestion, **before **you had to say your perverted little statement…I was thinking that maybe you could clean our room, put some blankets on the floor, and then…have some scented candles and flowers nearby. And to add to the romantic mood, you could put on some soothing music…and that's just the prelude," I added. My cousin raised a dark eyebrow.

"And then what..?"

"A massage cousin, a massage…then whisper sweet nothings in her ear, followed by some light-to-passionate kissing…and as long as you keep your hands where they should be, you should have a sex-free, passionate anniversary. Savvy..?" I smirked, lying back in my chair as I allowed my words to take effect. Sora seemed to take some time to actually **think **about it become coming to his own conclusion.

"You know what Roxas..? That really sounds…perfect…Are you sure you didn't read that magazine article..?"

"I got two words for you Sora, two words…Shut up."

"So seriously Roxas, how come you can give good romantic suggestions as a single, while I, a 'taken', can't think of a single thing?" Sora asked, as we were now traversing the campus grounds. We walked through Lover's Valley on the way back to our dorm, an area of very small hills with green grass covering the area, before hitting a slew of trees. I managed a smirk as I glanced to him.

"Oh, I don't know, because having a girlfriend is slowly depriving you of intelligent, independent thoughts..?" I made my snotty comment, and then the spiky-brunet suckerpunched me in the arm…hard. "Ow," I muttered as I grabbed my arm in pain. My relative just glared at me with steely blue eyes.

"Very funny." I managed that same cheesy grin he performed earlier that day.

"At least I thought so. Can't blame a guy for tryin'," I said. My grin then eased back into its normal position as I continued to speak. "On a serious note though, I don't know…" A smile appeared on Sora's face before he decided to reply to my response.

"You know what I think? I think that even though you appear to be a sarcastic and cynical guy when it comes to women, deep down inside…you're a hopeless romantic at heart, who would like to be in a nice relationship," he stated. I fluttered my eyelashes at him.

"_Oh, you figured me out…_Keep dreamin'," I replied, using my "girly" voice in the earlier part of my sentence, before switching back to my normal voice. Sora smirked in reply.

"Will do." Sora then gave me a mock salute. I just laughed at his gesture. He joined in, and then we stopped walking as we hit the end of Lover's Valley. We turned to face each other as varying levels of people walked by in the surrounding area. "Hey Roxas..?" Sora asked.

"Yeah Sora..?"

"I wonder…have you ever just browsed the SLC, your classroom, or, just any area, see a girl, and thought about talking to her?" the brunet questioned.

I just closed my eyes.

"Yeah, but then I think of every possible scenario I can think of to _not _think that thought," I responded. Sora just sighed.

"You're hopeless."

"I know." A light breeze then filtered through the air as it brushed me and my cousin. Sora groaned as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Then how about this? I go back to the dorm, and you just stay here and think about it. I'm not asking you to ask the first girl out that you see here, just for you to actually get past your negativity spiel."

My negativity spiel..?

"And, if you're truly over Olette like you say you are, then maybe you'd actually consider picturing yourself with another person," Sora stated. I just gave him a perplexed expression.

"Okay…who are you and what have you done with my cousin?" I asked as I placed my hands upon Sora's shoulders, slightly shaking him. My relative managed a laugh.

"I'm still here. I just care about you cous'. And I can tell that you need someone." My mouth set back into a thin line at his sentence, as my hands slid off of his shoulders and retreated into my jean pockets.

"And supposing you were right, 'cause you're not…would you tell Axel about this? I don't want him trying to set me up on blind dates," I explained. My cousin just lightly chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't…" I nodded my head.

"Good. Then I'll see you in a few…" I smiled.

"See ya." Sora then left me to myself as walked uphill, back towards our dorm. I sighed as I turned around, before I began walk back towards the SLC. I began to contemplate about what we talked about earlier.

"_Have you ever just browsed the SLC, your classroom, or, just any area, see a girl, and thought about talking to her?"_

"_Yeah, but then I think of every possible scenario I can think of to not think that thought." _

"_You're hopeless."_

"Maybe I am…" I trailed off as my blue orbs caught sight of a young woman, who looked to be around my age. Straight brown hair with blonde highlights, and hazel colored eyes adorned her features as she sat down at a nearby bench. I inwardly smiled to myself as I continued observing her. She was wearing a dark colored golf shirt, blue jeans, and flip-flops. I thought she looked pretty nice. I was sure I could feel slight warmth on my cheeks as I looked upon her…

Until I saw what I assumed to be her boyfriend, that is. She smiled at the preppy guy as he grinned at her, before the two leaned in to give each other a brief kiss.

Correction, boyfriend…and meanwhile, I could feel my heart lurch at the couple's interaction.

"Damnit."

* * *

"I'm back," I announced as I made my way back into the little kitchen that made up the entryway of my dorm. Axel rolled his eyes as he grabbed a root beer from the fridge.

"I'm so glad," he said. I just looked away from him as I stood besides the gigantic food cooler.

"Whatever. Where's my cousin..?" I asked. Axel jerked his head back towards the door to his right.

"He's watching TV. Why? Something happened..?"

"You'll see." I then opened the door behind us as we walked into the small area. Sora sat on his bed, flipping channels. Ironically, the same thing that I was complaining about previously was on the screen.

Commercials.

Don't you just love them…?

Anyways, as my pyromaniac friend and I entered the room, Sora noticed us and turned his head around. A small smile appeared on his face as he examined the two of us.

"So, have you thought about it..?" he questioned. Axel raised his eyebrows in confusion as he looked back to me.

"Thought about what?" I ignored him as I looked straight at my blood relative.

"Yeah, and I've decided...I no longer want to be single," I replied. I turned to see Axel smile in surprise. Before he could get out anything though, my cousin intervened, smiling as well. He rose up from the bed to stand across from me.

"Great. 'Cause I signed you up for MusicVision's _Next_," he stated as he walked past us to go back in the kitchen.

"Great," I echoed, not quite catching what he just said. "Wait…" A few seconds later, it finally clicked in my mind as my eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

What has Sora gotten Roxas into..? Now do you see how the title's involved..? More things will be explained in the next installment of **What Happens After Next?!**

And that's the end of the First Chapter. I hope I've delivered something different to you people, so I hope that if you enjoyed this, then please review…and secondly…

For you readers who review, I got a favor to ask. Or, more like a suggestion. I was thinking before that Roxas would be narrator and we would see the story through his eyes…though, with this story based around a certain reality dating show, we wouldn't get to see everything we normally would…so, I propose this: Instead of this story being a one-person narrative, it will be two; that means, our **other **protagonist will have a voice…

This means that if this is approved, then our other lead will be the narrative voice in the next chapter…and then in Chapter Three, we switch back to Roxas, and so forth. In short, this story would be longer (probably about five chapters instead of three at least), and we'll get more character depth…so what do you say? Vote in your review if you want this to happen.

So until next time readers, enjoy your week, and as always, please leave a review…or criticisms if you like. 'Till next time, adieu!!- _Malcolm Yuy_


	2. The Things I Get Myself Into

A.N.: Wow, eighteen reviews!! I never thought I'd get **THAT MANY **reviews for the first chapter! You guys are awesome! So I'd like to thank: **Purpoise-chan, White Simplicity,** **kh is my life, xxKingdom Hearts-Fanxx, Emerald31, MistyRose14, nightmareofyou, franchi, chibi minamoto, x The Random Vampire x, ben67321, roxas-kh, Sayshello3, Darc Oblivion, hikari-chan210, otoru-onii, Doggone2dog, and Demon Dragon Angel!! **(I know a good deal of you changed your pennames, so sorry for using your old ones)You guys have made my while!!

Well, enough of you gave me your opinions from the last chapter to decide how this story will go from here on out. And it will **STILL **be five chapters overall, so I hope you love of what's more to come.

It's time for me to shut my mouth and get to work. So, without much delay, let's premiere the second installment!!

**Bold: **Emphasized words.

_Italics: Slightly emphasized words, quotes, flashbacks…and anything else I can think of._

* * *

"**What Happens After Next?"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

_Chapter 2: The Things I Get Myself Into_

"WHAT?!"

What in the hell did I just agree to?!

"SORA!!" I yelled as I angrily stopped back from our room and into the kitchen. My blue eyes glared as I looked around, trying to look for their guilty target. Only…

..to find him missing as the entrance to the dorm swiveled. I bared my teeth as Axel joined my side.

"What was all that about back there..? Did I miss something?" my porcupine-headed friend scratched his head in confusion as I sighed in annoyance.

"Nothing you don't need to know." The redhead raised his emerald eyes in response as he raced to block me from the doorway.

"Hey hey hey! How does this NOT involve me exactly..? Didn't you just say that you _don't _want to be single anymore..? That's major news!" exclaimed Axel. I just rolled my eyes as I looked at him.

"Well I'm glad you're excited Captain Ecstatic," I said sarcastically. I huffed as I looked towards the entrance. I just heard my companion's voice from behind.

"You know it would be pointless, going out there to go look for him," he stated.

"I know that. But when he does get back, and he'll **HAVE **to eventually…let's just say he won't be so '_happy-go-lucky' _anymore," I quoted in my hissy fit. Axel just chuckled at my comment, amusement glowing in his green orbs.

"Good luck with that. Meanwhile, I think I'm going to call Larxene and see if she has anything planned. Maybe I'll get to catch a _matinee _with her, if you know what I mean," Axel grinned mischievously. I just elbowed him in the chest, cutting off some circulation to his lungs.

"Just go away you perv," I said. The fiery redhead just wigged a finger in my direction.

"**Pyro **perv," he simply sentenced. I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." Axel just walked off to the other adjoining room within the dorm. I just shook my dirty-blond head as I looked down upon the white tiled floor of the mini-kitchen.

What am I going to do now…?

* * *

"Have you seen my pins-and-needles excuse for a cousin..?" I asked as I now stood in a small grey room, with two beds on each side, with adjoining desks to the right of them in a corner, computer notebooks abound. In the center of the room lied a little dresser drawer with a TV and two different game consoles on top.

"You mean Sora..? Yeah, a few minutes ago. Why ask?" Aquamarines watched me behind shaggy silver bangs. I scratched the back of my head as I observed my cousin's best friend.

I've known Riku as long as I can remember…and let's just say, with his physique, he can charm the female student body like there's no tomorrow. It's sort of sickening, really…

Maybe it's because I'm single that I sort of envy this guy. And being envy is **NOT **good…at least not in my book.

I sighed as I looked to the side. "Because he may have gotten me into something I didn't want to get into," I answered before I rested my eyes for a second. As I opened them, I noticed Riku crossing his muscular arms as he examined me. He arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Like what exactly..?" I scratched my head as I thought back to earlier…

"_So, have you thought about it..?" _

"_Thought about what?" _

"_Yeah, and I've decided...I no longer want to be single." _

"_Great. 'Cause I signed you up for Music Vision's _Next

"Like signing me up for _Next,_ that's what. This is so infuriating…" Riku couldn't help but laugh as he took in my response.

"Well I didn't think Sora would do something like _that_…by the way, aren't you celibate?" I simply gave him an icy glare.

"Did **he** tell you _that_ too..?" If Sora did, I swear, when I find that kid…I'm going to wring his neck in. I don't care if he's two months older than me; I'll mutilate him.

Riku just gave me a smirk. "Maybe. What does it matter anyway? It's true, right..?" he questioned. I was about to bare my teeth at him, but I exhaled a breath of air as I suddenly began to calm down.

Maybe I'm taking this _way _too seriously…

Oh, who am I kidding? That punk relative of mine is going down.

"It used to be true, but it isn't anymore. Right as I told him that I no longer wanted to be single, he goes and does something like _this_…_without _my approval," I added. Riku just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, at least he's trying to help…"

"Yeah, before I even indicated that I wanted a girlfriend…_idiot_," I mumbled the last part to myself. Riku heard me as he lightly chuckled at my latter word.

"I'm sorry for your trouble man. What are you going to do **if **you find him?" my silver-haired acquaintance inquired.

"Probably beat the living crap out of him…then get him to sign me off of that show," I replied. Riku just shook his head.

"Well I would help, but I have other things to do…" he trailed off as I nodded my head.

"Okay then, I'll talk to you later. Thanks Riku."

"No prob." I got up from my seat on the bed across from my cousin's platinum-headed companion, before making my way towards the bedroom door. Before I managed to step outside though, I heard Riku's voice reach my ears. "Oh, and Roxas..?" I turned my head to glance into his sea-green eyes.

"Yeah..?"

"If I recall correctly, I think Sora went to visit your cult…" I blinked my blue orbs for a moment.

"My _cult_? It's a fraternity Riku, **NOT **a cult. And why would Sora visit **my** fraternity?" I glared at him. He just smirked at me in response.

"Hell if I know…anyways, I'll catch you later. As I said earlier, I got stuff to do." he said. I gave him a small smile as I waved at him, before leaving the dorm altogether.

"Alright, later."

"Later."

* * *

I still can't believe Riku called my fraternity a cult. But, he does have point there…I can see why he related it to a cult.

And in a few moments, that relation will become clear.

I sighed as I looked up at an old, white house. On the front were three Greek letters, etched in black: ΟΡΓ. In other words, if someone wanted to know the name of my fraternity…it's known as Omicron Rho Gamma.

Omicron Rho Gamma was only a recently founded fraternity that was founded when I began attending this university. And so far…

Membership has been exclusive. As of right now, counting myself, we only have thirteen members.

I placed my hands in my pants pockets as I dragged myself up the steps of the small porch, passing the noir-colored railing, before knocking upon the white portals of the building. An eye-level panel slid to the side as green eyes observed me through the darkness.

"What's the password?" a masculine voice asked. I smirked as I gazed into this guy's irises. I knew who this buffoon was.

"_Key of Destiny_," I answered. The slot closed, before I heard the knob twist open as the door opened to reveal a white male wearing a black, zipped-up robe with a hood covering his face. He also wore matching black boots and leather gloves to match. A smirk appeared on the guy's face as I could feel him regard me from under his hood.

"So, what's going on _Number Thirteen_..?" he asked with a mysterious edge in his voice. I just rolled my eyes at him before I spoke.

"Nothing Demyx. I was hoping to speak with Xemnas," I simply replied. The guy now identified as "Demyx" pulled back his hood to reveal a spiked mullet, and irritated, healthy, leave-colored orbs.

"Oh come on man! I'm _Number Nine_! Show me some respect! And you know **never **to call _the Superior _by his name…slacker," Demyx stated as he placed his hands on his hips. I just rolled my eyes at him again.

"Whatever, _Melodious Nocturne_. Is the Superior here?" I questioned. The other blond nodded as he jutted his thumb towards a room in the back.

"Yeah. You should know where he is." Demyx offered me a glimpse of a smile. I returned one in kind.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later man."

"Later Roxas." I then trudged up towards the left, approaching a coat rack, which right now held thirteen hooks, which each member's name inscribed above their assorted outfit. I took my "uniform" and boots and changed into my outfit. As I slid my gloves to fit upon my hands, an interesting thought occurred to me…

Maybe Riku was right when he said my fraternity was a cult. I mean, we wear dark outfits, and we have all these codes and nicknames for each other…and we don't exactly do things that normal fraternities do…

Damn you Riku. I am in a cult.

I managed a sigh before I walked towards the _Meeting Room_. Man, was I glad it was air-conditioned in here, or I would be burning up. I had my hands grip my hood as I approached the entrance to the Superior's office. "Here we go…" I then lifted my hood as I had it cover my face, with only my bangs poking out. I then turned the knob as I entered the enclosed area.

Our meeting room was like our frat house; white, with white chairs enclosed in a huge, spaced circle, though our leader's sat a little distanced from the rest. I saw silver hair, tan skin, and golden ovals glimmer at me as I made my way towards him. A small smile graced his mouth as I kneeled before him.

"Ah, Key of Destiny, how nice of you to come visit. Is there anything I can do for you today?" My bangs masked my face as I looked through them to observe Xemnas from my position.

Xemnas Mesna was the founder and leader of Omicron Rho Gamma. His major was in business and bio-engineering. He would be graduating this year. Though he may seem cold and intimidating on the outside, once people get to know him, he's a cool guy, though you don't want to get on the receiving end when he _does _get angry. Anyway…

I coughed before I formulated an answer. "There is something I'd like to ask Superior," I plainly said. Xemnas just dimly nodded his head.

"Yes? What is it _Thirteen_?" he inquired. My blue eyes turned to view the white floor below me.

"Well, I was wondering…if you've seen my cousin around. Riku…" Xemnas grunted. I groaned. "_The one they call Riku_ told me that he might be here, or might've been here. Is this true Superior?" I just hated how I had to be so…subservient some times. I felt like I was a character in a role-playing game.

Xemnas continued to regard me through his brusque appearance. He then cleared his voice as he prepared to reply. "Yes Key of Destiny, what you ask is true. The one we call 'Sora' was here previously. He spoke with the _Graceful Assassin _and the _Melodious Nocturne_. I think it had something to do with your troubles, yes?" I silently bared my teeth as my elder chuckled.

That Sora…was he ever going to get it now.

"So he did tell them about what I said earlier..?"

"If you talked to him in regards about no longer being by yourself, then yes, he did discourse about that," Xemnas responded. I nodded. I was about to speak when he added, "But even though I can feel your rage, I am glad you have decided to no longer be alone. Humans are social creatures by nature, Key of Destiny, and I would find it saddening if you ended up being in the minority." I stood up to observe Xemnas, giving him an upside-down frown, revealing my pearly whites.

"Thank you, Superior…I have one last question, and then, I will leave. Do you happen to know where my relative may have gone?" I questioned. Xemnas scratched his chin as he thought about it.

"I think he said he was heading to the Food Court. Good luck finding him Key of Destiny," Xemnas stated. I smirked.

"Thanks." I then turned my back to my leader as I began making my way out of the Meeting Room. Before I could leave though, Xemnas caught my attention again.

"Oh, and Roxas…" I turned my head to glance at him over my shoulder. "Next time you do see Sora, could you ask him to join? We're always in need of new blood after all," he requested. I softly chuckled at the notion.

"I'll see what I can do. Goodbye Superior," I said.

"Goodbye, Key of Destiny…"

* * *

Man, was I glad to get out of the frat house. It's hard to see in that robe. That, and I found it unsettling when I heard Xemnas cackle as I left the Meeting Room. I swear sometimes, that guy is c-r-a-z-y…

Now, where is Sora..? I sure don't see him anywhere…

Is this some big joke? It's like everyone's sending me on some big goose chase…and I'm the fool trying to catch the goose…

Or in this case, my cousin…anyways, this is beginning to get **really **redundant.

Now, if only I could find him…my eyes wavered around the food court as I searched for a certain idiotic moron with light, brown, spiky hair. Unfortunately for me though, I didn't spot anyone that resembled that dork. But I did see someone I know…he caught my glance, smiling as he began to advance towards me.

"Hey Roxas, what's up..?" Dark-colored orbs looked at me in happiness as I managed a small expression in return.

"Nothing much Pence, just looking for my spike-ball of a cousin. Have you seen him anywhere?" I questioned. The black-haired sophomore shook his head as he held his lunch tray.

"No, sorry. Why? Did he break your skateboard again?" I grimaced as I recounted that memory.

But, before I remember how that happened, I want to back up for a moment to point out who Pence **is.**

Pence has been one of my best friends since I was little, along with…well, you should know who I'm thinking about. I don't feel like saying **his **name. Despite not having the best of upbringings, the night-headed young man was optimistic and hopeful as any normal human could be.

However, there was one time when we didn't see eye-to-eye.

And that was when I broke up with Olette. Now, since…what's-his-face was also best friends with Pence, he was caught in-between us. And at first, he couldn't even digest the fact that our so-called "friend" had betrayed me, as well as my now ex-girlfriend.

It took him only one photo to find out how wronged I was. He apologized for not believing me, and our friendship resumed. And it's never been any smoother.

Now, to recount the comment he said, Sora _did _break my skateboard one time at the nearby skatepark, and all-the-while when he was trying to perform a fifty-fifty grind on a set of rails. I was so pissed when I saw him fall off, my board falling off before breaking in two.

Though, I had to admit at the time, the board was pretty old. And it was funny seeing the brunet on his bum.

But back to the present…I shook my head as I observed my companion.

"No, he didn't do that…though maybe it would've been better if he _did,_" I implied. Pence just had to chuckle.

"Well then, let's sit down, and you can tell me all about it…" I nodded as we then moved, finding a small table to sit at. We sat across from each other as he began eating, while I placed my elbows on the table. As he munched on a piece of lettuce from his salad, his noir eyes found my sky blues. "So, what **did **Sora do..?" I narrowed my orbs as I looked to the side.

"Signed me up for MusicVision's _Next_, that's what," I answered.

"_Next?_ Isn't that that show where either a guy or girl dates five people, and if they don't like them, they kick them to the curb for the next person..?" I nodded my head. I then pointed a finger upwards to add-on to what my dark-haired friend stated.

"And, not only that, but they make a bill of munny for every minute they last. And whoever makes it to the end of the date can either go on a second, or, as the show puts it, '_take the munny and run,'_" I replied. Pence nodded his head.

"I see. I can see why you'd be so pissed right now. If any of my friends did **that **to me, I'd be looking for some vengeance in a heartbeat." I slightly laughed at his choice of words.

"I'm glad you agree then. So, what's going on in your life?" Pence just gave a slight nudge of his shoulders.

"Oh you know, the usual…studying, taking pictures…studying. Man, I hate college sometimes," he answered. I inclined my head.

"I know. Me too…but you're going to need college for the most part if you want to have a good life," I mentioned. Pence then became the one on my side.

"True that." He then began eating more of his food. We then stayed quiet for a few moments, until Pence finished his meal. He then took a sip of his soda as his irises glanced around the room. "Well, I don't see Sora anywhere…have you tried anywhere else?" he questioned. I closed my eyes as I emitted a tired sigh.

"Yeah…Riku's dorm, my frat house, and now here…do you know of any place he might be?" I asked in return. Pence gave a thoughtful look, before returning to meet my stare.

"Well, the only place I could think of is the SAC…"

"Then I'll try there then. I have nowhere else I could go," I commented. My night-haired friend nodded his head.

"Well then, good luck."

"Thanks. Everyone's been saying that." We then both broke out into a laugh.

"Yeah, and you're going to need it, knowing Sora…" a smile broke onto my features.

"I know."

* * *

Memo to self: next time I see Sora, **kill **him…

I mentally sighed as I found myself at the Student Activity Center, or SAC, sitting at a couch in the rest area of the building. I rested my eyes as I scratched my head.

Why did I think I could possibly find him out here..? Man, am I stupid…I opened my orbs as I looked at the light-colored walls that were situated across from me.

Finding my cousin is turning out to be more of a chore than I would've guessed…and when I find him, I'm going to beat the living-

"Hey Roxas…"

What was I going to say now..? Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter. I've finally found the source of my recent problem…and now I'm going to take care of it.

"You!" I bared my teeth in anger. I finally envisioned the person I wanted to tear apart since this whole ordeal started…

Sora.

And now, he was running away. I got up from my seat as I broke into a run after him. I emerged out of the SAC, and accelerated as I saw that spike-head run towards the Food Court. As soon as I caught up to him…

I tackled him like there was no tomorrow. We both collided with a humpf as we hit the ground. I then began shaking him.

"Why in the **hell **did you sign me up for that TV show huh..? To get a few laughs? You know how much I'm going to **kill **you now!!" I angrily exclaimed. My cousin just yelled his head off as people in the surrounding area were looking at us. "Answer me!" I shouted.

"I thought it would help your situation! I'm sorry!!" I then pushed my relative away as I got up. Sora sighed as he followed my example and dusted himself off. "Gosh, I didn't think you'd be this angry about it." I just placed my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, well I didn't know you'd do _this _either. And why would you do something like this when I didn't even decide whether I'd be dating again at the time..?" Sora just faintly nodded his head.

"Because I thought it might help. Look at it this way Roxas; it's just a blind date. And maybe if you're lucky, you won't even have to meet the girl. I just thought that signing you up would help you out of your doldrums," the brunet responded. I blinked my eyes as I took all of this in.

Maybe he did have a point. I mean, _Next _is just a televised blind date. And since there's a one-in-five chance I'll go out to meet the girl, I might not get a chance if another guy catches her eye first. Heck, maybe I'll be the last guy to go out. It might not be so bad...

"Roxas..?" I snapped out of my reverie as my orbs blinked to eye my cousin.

"Well, maybe you're right. I'm sorry man. I may have overreacted a little," I said. Sora offered me one of the grins we shared.

"That's all right. And I'm sorry I did what I did. But results won't come in until Sunday afternoon, and even then, the show won't come here 'till next week." I raised my eyebrows in interest.

"And how did you let them know about me..?"

"By masquerading as you through your e-mail address…I even sent them a pic of you; again, I apologize," Sora said in a heartfelt voice. I managed a smile as I wrapped a friendly arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe it won't be so bad…" I trailed off as we began walking off towards the dorm. Sora slightly chuckled at my statement.

"Yeah, maybe…"

And so, Friday and Saturday went by…and before I knew it, Sunday afternoon had come. I went into my e-mail program as I waited for my inbox to receive my mail. Both Axel and Sora crowded around me as I clicked on my inbox folder.

"Sora, would you get your spiky head out of the way? It's crowding my view," Axel remarked. I could only hear voices behind me as I eagerly scanned my messages. If I did turn to look behind me, I think I would've seen my relative roll his ovals at my emerald-eyed friend.

"Just shut up Axel…your view is perfectly fine. You just want to hog all of the viewing space," he said. The redhead smirked.

"Exactly, exactly…" he then trailed off as he decided to speak to me now. "So Rox, anything yet..?" I shook my head.

"No, not-wait," I said. I then found an e-mail with a heading that took my attention: **Your Next Results…**I then read the entry in itself.

And the results were…

* * *

Did Roxas get in..? And if he did, what other guys will he have to deal with? And what about Sora and Kairi's anniversary..? All this and more will be answered in the next chapter of **What Happens After Next?!**

Well my reviewers, the Second Chapter has come to a close. I hope you enjoyed this one as much as the first one, and the decision that came out from everyone's/my response from the poll in the first chapter. I thank you all for your opinions.

I'm off to work on my Sokai now…and school will start for me on Wednesday…man I'm going to be busy. Anywho, please review, and as always, have a good week! Take care, and 'till next time, au revoir.- _Malcolm Yuy_


	3. The Wheels on the Bus

A.N.: Man, it's been a while. I apologize for taking so long to update…school is…well school.

For this chapter, I've had the beginning idea in my head for a while. And I've decided…

This fic will now expand to **six **chapters. Yes, you read me. **Six**.

As always…man! 37 Reviews now!! Thank you everyone! I'm glad you find this hilarious, as I do as well. Now it's time to get off to the third chapter.

**Bold: **Emphasized words.

_Italics: Slightly emphasized words, quotes, flashbacks…and anything else I can think of._

* * *

"**What Happens After Next"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

_Chapter 3: The Wheels on the Bus_

"Axel…?"

"Yeah..?" I heard two voices as my eyes were currently closed. I wonder who he was talking to…because it's way too early in the morning.

"I think he's about to wake up. Should we do it now?" the other voice asked.

"Wait a minute...let him open his eyes first," he answered. I opened my orbs to see myself in a…awkward position.

I looked up to see one person in a black cloak, and then I looked behind me to see another person in a black cloak, holding me by my shoulders and feet, their hoods concealing their identities. The only thing I knew was that one of them was my best friend. Just what in the hell is going on?!

"Hey buddy," remarked the cloaked individual who held my feet. From their voice, I could tell it was Axel.

"What's going on Axel?" I questioned. I saw him smirk from underneath his hood.

"Oh, you'll see in a second my friend…you'll see. Ready..?" he said. I guessed he was referring to the person behind me, because a second later, I saw him smile evilly again. "Good. NOW!"

"Ah!" I shouted as I felt my support leave me, and I fell into…

Water. Cold water.

I shivered as I got from where I was dropped, trying to find my surroundings. It seemed that Axel and whoever else was with him had dropped me in the university fountain. I saw them stand next to Axel, and from their height, I could practically tell who it was. I glared at the both of them, baring my teeth in anger.

"What…in…the…hell…Axel…?" I managed to ask, now shivering from the cold. I rubbed my arms for warmth as I walked out of it. Axel smirked as he removed his hood.

"What..? All I wanted to do was help you wake up this morning…because isn't it a very important day after all?" he inquired.

"Yeah, and now…I have to walk back to the dorm, get cleaned up, and then get back here…all in two hours…thanks a lot…" I trailed off, about to leave. The remaining cloaked individual frowned at me as they gently elbowed me in the side.

"Oh come on Rox, you know we love you," they said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever _Larxene_," I plainly stated. The girl in question removed her hood, pouting as her blonde hair and green irises observed me in disappointment. She joined Axel's side as we began walking back towards the dormitory.

"You're no fun." I just shook my head, my plastered bangs dripping with water as we walked along the sidewalk.

Now, unless you all don't remember, Larxene is Axel's girlfriend. And why are they wearing black cloaks? Because they are in Omicron Rho Gamma, just like me.

For those of you who need to be enlightened, Omicron Rho Gamma is my cult…I mean fraternity…and how did Larxene become a part of my group..? Well…

Let's just say, she didn't act as feminine as she was. It's an interesting story really. It also coincides with how she and Axel got together.

Maybe I need to better explain it…from what the redhead told me, when he started school here last year, he was invited to a fraternity rush by a new friend he made in class. That friend was actually a member of Omicron Rho Gamma, or the ORG, as we call it, and he was looking for "new blood," as Xemnas eloquently put it.

And one night later in the semester, Axel joined…becoming number eight in our little group. Along with two other members, he recruited three more members.

So then the ORG was at eleven.

And then one day, Axel met Larxene. Though, from what the fiery redhead told me…he first thought that _she _was a _he_. Through a mishap that Demyx had pulled, he had recruited Larxene in as a member, because…well…

Because he thought that she was a he too. Axel told me that it pretty hilarious once Xemnas found out the mishap. Even more was when Axel discovered that Larxene was a _girl, _after he said that he began having an "odd" feeling around her, before discovering that _he _was a _she_. I remember him telling me all this via cell phone. I laughed my ass off.

So with Larxene being discovered as a young woman, the ORG had one of two choices: either expel her from the fraternity, or…keep her as a member. And after a majority vote, it was decreed that she would stay on as the twelfth member.

And after that, Axel and Larxene began dating. And it's been like that ever since.

"So, are you still surprised at being selected by MusicVision?" Axel asked, catching my attention. I scoffed at the notion.

"No…not now. I was," I replied. I remember him and my cousin being crowded around me as I checked my e-mail, catching a heading entitled "**Your Next Results…**" and reading that I had been accepted to be on the TV show. I remember being in shock for…oh, I don't know, like half an hour?!

And you know Axel and Sora wouldn't stop making jokes at my expense. So there you go.

"And now we're here. So if you excuse me for that prank you pulled this morning, I'm going to get ready," I said, crossing my arms as I gave the couple a stern look. Axel just lifted his hands in the air.

"I don't why you're giving us **that **look. We're not going to do anything, right Larx?" the redhead questioned, smirking as he looked to her. She returned his gesture as she looked at him, before directing her face at mine as she closed her eyes, copying Axel's previous action.

"Right. I don't see why we wouldn't do anything bad…" she then opened her eyes as she cupped her hands together. "After all, we don't want Roxy-poo to be late for his date, don't we?" Larxene batted her eyelashes when she mentioned that oh-so-feminine nickname that I despised. And she knew it too. I bared my teeth as I glared at them.

"Eh, whatever. I'm going. I hate you guys right now," I stated, before I went towards the University Suites entrance. Axel gave me that smile he was notorious for.

"We know, we know…"

* * *

"So how was your anniversary with Kairi last night?"

"It was awesome. Thanks for the ideas." I examined myself in the mirror as I was fixing my hair. What, guys can't primp themselves to look good? Must we always have to be, "Oh, it only took five minutes to get ready, 'cause I'm like that" mindset? I like to look good, especially for a date. Who knows what this girl looks like…if it even **is **a girl?

"Hey Sora, when you signed me up for this thing, you did sign me up on a date with a **girl**, right?" I asked, glancing back from the large piece of glass to examine him for a moment. My brunet-haired cousin just lightly chuckled.

"Yes, yes I did. Why would I sign you up with a guy..? Unless, you would think that I would think that-"

"Let's not go into that, shall we? Besides, I have to be in front of the school fountain in like fifteen minutes." I looked back to the mirror to examine my attire. Let's see…

Wavy-spiky hairstyle..? Check.

White short-sleeved cotton shirt, unbuttoned, showing my green tee which says "King of Nothing", placed upon a circle-inscribed star in the center? Check.

Oblivion-Oathkeeper necklace..? Check.

White-black checkered wristband..? Check.

My silver and checkered rings..? Check.

Baggy khaki pants..? Check.

And my black skateboard sneakers, with red logo and white trim? Check. I smiled at myself as observed my appearance one last time.

I think I look good.

"Stop examining yourself _Narcissus_. You look all right to me," my spiky-haired cousin said. I turned to stare him down. He just returned to me the same look with his identical colored orbs.

"Thanks for the input _porcupine_," I remarked, taking hold of a nearby pillow and chucking it at Sora, who was sitting at his computer desk.

"Ah!" He threw his hands up in defense as the pillow smacked him in the arms, before making a soft thud on the carpet floor. I laughed as I smirked at him.

"You yell like a girl, you know?" I questioned. Sora was now the one to glare at me.

"Shut up." Axel and Larxene then walked in, out of our fraternity garb as they stood in the room doorway.

"Are you two ladies ready to go?" Both my cousin and I shared a look of offense as we looked at my best friend.

"We're not women Axel," I said. Axel scratched his chin as he continued surveying the two of us.

"Well Roxas, I happen to have an internal man-o-meter, which can detect how much manliness a guy has. And it detects both of your BS…well, maybe not Sora's so much as yours-"

"Hey!"

"-but it certainly senses yours, which, from what I can tell…hmm, how shall I word this? You are currently only thirty point nine-nine…nine percent man," Axel finished. I gave him a weird expression.

"Where in the hell did you come up with that number?" I asked. Axel just shook his shoulders.

"I don't know…let's just say, I have my sources," he answered. I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever…let's just go. I need to be there in a few minutes," I said. Everyone else in our little group nodded their heads in agreement as I looked around the room. I then gave them a smile. "Let's go."

* * *

"Well, here we are…" I said, as I approached the school fountain, the same place where only minutes before I had received a rude awakening. I shook my head at the memory as my cousin caught my attention.

"Hey Riku!" The tall shaggy-haired guy turned, and smiled at seeing us. He then walked over to join us.

"Hey guys," he said. Sora smiled as he joined his friend's side.

"Whatcha up to?" asked the crazy-haired cousin of mine. Riku just shrugged his shoulders as he examined us.

"Just waiting for something. I have an appointment in about…five minutes," he stated, as he looked to his wristwatch, before retracting his left arm back into his left pants pocket. His aquamarine orbs then rested on Sora. "So, what are you four up to?" Axel grinned as he prepared to respond.

"Well, I'm sure you know that our little buddy Roxas is about to be on TV right? Well, we have to wait here for the Next bus to show up," the redhead replied. Riku's eyes widened as he looked to me.

"You got in?" I dimly nodded my head. "Congrats. Looks like you'll have some competition though," he smirked as he took his hands out of his pants to cross his arms. I raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"What do you mean exactly Riku?" I inquired. The silver-haired acquaintance of mine just maintained his smirk as he looked behind me.

"You'll see." The rest of us turned around as we heard the sound of a large vehicle come by. My eyes enlarged as a black van and a black-red RV hitched to a van made their way onto the cul-de-sac. The van, situated behind the bus was what I guessed to be the surveillance vehicle, where all the video equipment was. And as for the RV…

I observed it as two doors swiveled open to reveal a young woman, who seemed to be in her twenties step out. Her red hair was wrapped in a bun as her green eyes were held behind black-rimmed spectacles, wearing nice clothes. She smiled as she approached us. I just stood there, closing my mouth as she did so. "Ah, I see two of you are already here. Good. I'm Quistis Trepe, and I'm the director for Next. It's nice to finally meet you Roxas, Riku…" I turned my head to the left to look at the guy.

"You signed up too?" I asked. Riku raised his hands into a "why not" gesture.

"I don't see why I couldn't…I get to be on TV, and date a hot girl while I'm at it I figure. What's so bad about that?" I just shook my head in response. Riku…

"Oh, and here's two more…hey guys!" the woman we knew as Quistis waved as two familiar guys walked over to our position. I felt my eyes bug out for the second time as I observed them. I swear, this just keeps on getting better and better…

"Hey Roxas!" a certain blond, mullet-hairstyled fraternity brother of mine exclaimed. I sighed irritably as he and another chapter sibling joined our side.

"Hey Demyx…Marluxia," I muttered as I acknowledged the two. Man, first Riku, and now my frat brothers…I wonder who's the last guy in the group? I looked to the other tall youth within our little posse.

Marluxia is a junior in ORG. He is Number Eleven, codenamed the "Graceful Assassin." Don't ask me why we call him that…furthermore, don't ask me why we have nicknames at all. He has…pink hair, which is shaggy, as being part of a similarity to Riku. Every encounter I've had with the guy has personally given me a…not so comfortable feeling, you know?

"Hello Roxas. Axel, Larxene. Sora…" Marluxia greeted. After he greeted us, we just stood quiet there for a few more moments. I began tapping my left foot impatiently as I waited for the last person.

"I wonder when the last guy will get here," Demyx muttered amongst us. The rest of our group shrugged their shoulders as we waited.

"Who knows?" Sora questioned. A few minutes later, we saw Quistis turn around. She seemed happy as she waved the fifth member over to our position.

"Here we are!" the redhead female beckoned. The firth guy in our group walked closer towards us, and at first, I couldn't make him out. I squinted my blue orbs as he approached us, and when he finally managed to close the distance, I bared my teeth and glared my eyes at him in anger. I followed my expression by accusingly pointing a finger at him.

"You!!"

* * *

It was Hayner. Why in the hell did it have to be Hayner?!

The slick-blond returned my icy look with one of his own. "Yeah, me…So what..? Long time no see Roxas," he retorted. Quistis placed a hand on the both of us.

"Now now now boys, don't flare your tempers…yet. Just wait 'till we get rolling, okay?" I looked away from the boy as my eyes focused upon the brickwork of the walk.

"Fine." Apparently, we both said the same word in unison, as we glimpsed the other for a moment, before looking away again. I felt the woman's hand leave my shoulder before she began to speak again.

She smiled as we both looked back up to her. "Good. Now that all five of you are here, let's go over the groundrules." She pulled out five little black devices from her light jacket pocket. "These are your mics. Pin these under your shirts please." She handed each of us one, and we followed her instructions. "Good. Now that we have that covered, let me tell you more about our program. The young woman you **might **meet is seated in the Next van," she said, pointing her thumb towards the van hitched to the RV.

She paused for a moment before adding, "-and these dates you five may participate, time totaled, will be two hours maximum. That means that at least each of you have twenty-four minutes minimally to spend time with the girl, more depending on how fast the current dater is booted. Remember boys, that the munny you can potentially earn is determined by how many minutes you can last. If any of you five can last for the entire duration of the date, then when the date ends, you have two choices: take the munny, or you can go on a second date," she finished. Demyx chuckled at the older woman's statement.

"We're like man whores," he cackled. We all rolled our eyes before we all gave him a serious look.

"Shut up Demyx," Marluxia said. That stopped the mullet-blond in his tracks as he quieted down. I smiled to myself.

"Are we done here?" Quistis asked. We all nodded unanimously. "Great. Now, go into the RV, and we'll depart shortly towards our date destination. But before we do that, I would like you to meet the camera crew. Guys?" I noticed a microphone pinned to her blouse as four men emerged from the other van, the one **not **attached to the RV. All four had video cameras in their arms, as they walked to us. "Boys, this is the crew. Crew, boys." Each of us nodded at one another in affirmation. The camera crew seemed to be a mix of guys, ranging from slightly stocky to buff. Quistis smiled once we were done "greeting" one another. "Now that you've met each other, it's time to get into the RV. There's also one last rule I need to tell you before you step inside…"

We all looked to her with vacant expressions. She grinned as she examined us. "Remember to keep your dialogues clean. Although this **is **a reality show, and much of what you say will be taped, if you say too many profanities, I'm going to have to excuse you from the remainder of the day. Does everyone understand?" she asked. We all nodded our heads in unison, and her look calmed. "Good. Well, have fun boys! I'll be seeing you five later," she said. She then walked away, back towards the RV, leaving us with the crewmen.

"You guys need to board now. Two of us will follow you in, while one will be monitoring surveillance, and the other taping in the Next van. It's time to book it," one of the crewmen said, wearing a backwards red cap, a scar going from left to right on the bridge of his nose from my point-of-view. We nodded as we followed the man's instructions, and boarded the bus. I turned to my friends.

"Bye guys," I stated, my eyes looking to each of them. The three of them gave me reassuring smiles.

"Have fun Roxy-poo!" Larxene exclaimed. I narrowed my blue orbs at her.

"Larxene…" I looked off to my cousin, who just nodded.

"Have fun with Riku. I'll catch you later," he said. I smirked.

"All right, I'll try." I then turned to look at Axel, who just gave me a perplexed expression.

"What else is there I can say? You're stuck with people you know so…do you thing." I nodded. As I almost turned away, the spiky redhead caught my attention again. "Oh, and Roxas…although you're only about thirty percent man, you're still more man than they are. Usurp their cohonies!" I just gave him a weird look in response.

"Whatever. Later Axel." I then left my friends behind, joining the rest of the guys. A few minutes later, we found ourselves seated inside a comfortable, cool interior. The doors closed, and then the RV began moving.

"So guys, where do you think we'll go for the date?" Demyx asked first. I just glared at him for a millisecond before I looked out the tinted windows.

How the hell would I know the answer to that question..?

"Who knows…this show is known for being 'out of the ordinary' after all," Riku answered for us. I could only nod at my silver-headed friend's response.

"Well, whoever this girl is, I just hope she isn't so…_dainty_," stated Hayner. I just gave him a sharp glare as I looked at him.

"_Dainty? _You haven't even met the girl Hayner, so what would you know?" I ask. The guy just sharpened his eyes at me, with me frowning in reply.

I really wish I wasn't in the same room as this guy right now.

"Girls tend to be feminine _Rocks-ass_, or have you forgotten?" Hayner remarked. I bared my teeth at him, ready to-

"You guys really need to relax. I'm sure the last thing that both of you want is to is get kicked off the bus, right..?" a voice asked. Hayner and I both stopped our bodily bickering to turn to the source of the voice. It was the brunet crewman. He had his eyes closed as his hands were slumped over his camera. We both hesitated from speaking for a moment, before Hayner apparently decided to talk for the both of us. Jackass.

"Yeah, you're right," he said. The red-capped crewman then opened his blue orbs as he looked upon us with a smirk.

"Thought so." I scoffed at the guy's comment before crossing my arms and looking away.

"Hey Roxas," a deep voice emanated, their owner seated across from me. I looked up to meet Marluxia's eyes.

I set my mouth into a thin line as I regarded the shaggy-haired guy. "What is it Marluxia?" The guy who looked like the typical frat brother in my mind tilted his head towards Hayner as he continued watching me.

"How do you two know each other previously?" Marluxia asked, smirking. I sighed irritably. I didn't really feel like answering him, but I didn't feel like totally ignoring him either, so…

"Let's just say, we were friends a long, **LONG **time ago," I remarked. I then looked over to stare Hayner in the eye before I said my next statement: "But not anymore." I then heard the bus lurch to a stop as we sat there, Hayner and I continuing to glare at one another. I will probably keep on saying this time-and-time again, but…

I really wish I wasn't on the same bus as this guy.

The RV doors then swiveled open as our hostess for the day once again made her appearance. She smiled as she surveyed us and the cameramen. "Well guys, we're finally at the date site. In a few minutes, we'll begin taping the show. We all remember the rules right?" I assumed she looked to all of us as we seemed to all nod our heads in affirmation. Her smile widened. "Great. Now it's time for the **Line**. Here, I have pieces of paper," Quistis said, pulling out five little pieces of parchment, "-with numbers ranging from one to five on each. Whoever has one goes first, and whoever gets five…"

"Goes last," Hayner finished for her. Quistis nodded.

"Glad you catch my drift. So, if I can have your attention guys, please come up and pull a number from my hand." We all got up from our seats as we approached her in a line, starting with Demyx, and ending with me. Each of us then grabbed a tiny sheet of paper from the woman's hands, and glanced at our results. Quistis observed our reactions. "So, who's first?" she questioned.

"That'll be me," Riku cockily said. He showed his piece of paper to all of us, which had "1" in black ink. He then handed his piece of paper back in to the red-haired woman.

"Next?"

"Me," Demyx said, showing a "2," before giving his piece back to Quistis. Marluxia stepped forward as he revealed his number to us.

"Three." He followed the previous guys' actions, and then Hayner decided to open his big mouth.

"Four." After giving his number Quistis, I sighed as I looked at my number, before revealing it to everybody.

"Five." I handed my number in, and Quistis slightly bowed her head.

"Great! Now please sit on the right side of the RV, and the cameramen will signal when it's time for the first guy to come out, that being you Riku," Quistis said, her emerald orbs looking him as he smirked comfortably. "You five should know the drill if you've watched the show. At the end, whoever gets **Nexted** will get their munny at the end of the taping. Have fun guys!" Quistis gave us one last wave, and we all waved back before she departed from the Next bus. The other cameraman on the bus, a guy with a sideways black cap with blond hair, a scar on the bridge of his nose like his companion, and light blue irises gave us a sharp look.

"Well, you five heard the lady. Sit down on the right side of the bus. And you should sit in the number you're going in, so _Emoblond_," he said, pointing to me, "-you're going in the back, followed by _Slickblond_-"

"Hey!"

"-followed by _Shaggypink, Mulletblond _and _Shaggyplatinum_. You all got it..?" the cameraman smartly remarked. We all nodded, though I got the feeling that we all hated the nicknames he gave us. I frowned as made my way to the back of the bus, followed by Hayner, Marluxia, Demyx, and lastly, Riku, who was near the front of the bus. The other cameraman shook his head as he looked to his companion.

"You could take the time to learn their names you know," he instructed. The blond cameraman just shook his shoulders, disregarding the brunet's orders.

"And why would I do that when assigning them names to the color and style of their hair is _so _much easier..? I rather than do that then learn the guys' names. Besides, it'll be funny to see who actually lasts." I nodded as I took in what he said. As insensitive as the guy may be, he did have a point. While the other guys stayed silent, I let out a low chuckle. The blond cameraman then looked to me. "See, even _Emoblond _agrees with me, right..?" I just shook my head.

"Whatever floats your boat," was all I could say. He laughed to himself. The brunet cameraman just narrowed his blue eyes at the guy.

"Glad we got that settled," he deadpanned. His mic then sounded.

"_You're going on in five._"

"Got it," he said, looking towards it. He then looked back up towards us. "Okay guys, we're beginning filming now. In five minutes we'll begin taping you…and we'll be here on the bus the entire time. Outside, we have another cameraman to follow you around and join another who will be filming both you and your date when any of you are together. Are you ready?" he asked. I inclined my head, and looked around to see the others follow suit. The brunet flashed a smile. "Good. So just sit tight in four, and then we'll let the cameras roll."

Those four minutes were the slowest four minutes in my life, I swear. I could feel my heart beating nervously in my chest as I looked around, not really focusing on anything.

Calm down Roxas, calm down. This is nothing. You should just be yourself. Just. Be. Yourself. That's all.

Man, why did my stupid cousin sign me up for this show?!

* * *

So Roxas got in, and now it's about time for the show to start…and who would've guessed that Hayner would be in the mix? Make sure to tune in next time, when we get to see the daters meet the "mystery girl…" Will Roxas and Hayner stop bickering? And will Roxas get to even meet the "mystery girl" since he's the last one to go? All this and more will be answered in the next entry of **What Happens After Next?!**

At least I answered the questions that I had you all pondering from the last chapter…I was going to make this one LONG chapter, but the more I thought about it, I thought it would be better to split it into two…make each entry equal in weight with the others…though this chapter is the LONGEST I've written, so I DID keep that promise. Hope ya'll enjoyed it.

Maybe I should've told you all this sooner (those of you who don't know of and don't read my Sokai), that every week I update my profile. As such, I have a section entitled **Story Progress**, where I basically tell you readers each Thursday how this fic and my others that I'm currently working on are progressing…so there's something you all may want to check out next time I update my profile…

Also, for those of you who may be Sokai readers, and may be teensy-weensy interested in what I'm talking about…it's called **Portrait of a Young Woman**. It's basically the opposite of this fic. If you're looking for more drama than humor, look there…if you're looking for major character development…look there…and if you're looking for serious, long chapter length, look there…maybe it'll hit your interest for people who are looking for new material to read. I also recommend other authors'/authoresses' **Sokai and Namixas **fics alike in each entry beginning with **Chapter Three**.

Next, I'm off to work on that Sokai…then I hope to write two new Christmas oneshots for both this and their Others…so everyone I hope you have a good laugh, and enjoy your weekend. 'Till next time, sayonara!- _Malcolm Yuy_


	4. You and Me, Me and You…I Hate You Too

A.N.: Happy 2008 everyone!! Enjoying life in the New Year? I'm not, for I'm back in college, back to work. I hope I'll enjoy this semester though, despite all the work involved.

We only have two more chapters to go after this one people. Two more, and then sadly, this fic will be over. But no worries, I have other projects that may keep you interested…I hope.

And now we're at 54 reviews…man, never would I have imagined…I love all the responses you readers give me, they're hilarious, so thank you all!!

So, without further delay, let's get to chapter four!

**Bold: **Emphasized words.

_Italics: Slightly emphasized words, quotes, flashbacks…and anything else I can think of._

* * *

"**What Happens After Next"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

_Chapter 4: You and Me, Me and You…I Hate You Too_

I hate Sora **SO **much right now.

For when I get home, I'm going to mangle him, tie him to a chair, duck tape his mouth **shut**, and then…

Well, I don't know, but you get the idea.

"Three minutes you guys, Three minutes 'till teatime," the blond cameraman said as he looked around the room. I just sat there, feeling out of it as my eyes concentrated on a plush seat situated across from me that neither of the two cameramen were seated. My irises bulged a little…

…In the realization that in a couple of minutes, I would be taped for television. But not just any TV show; a show that sat on a block among others on a channel that _used _to cater to music fanatics. Which made me think…

Why in the hell is this show on _MusicVision_? If MusicVision is really about the "music," then one wouldn't think that it would have _that_ many reality shows.

But somehow, someway, reality TV has crept its way into dominating the channel all across the nation.

And I'm really disgusted by it.

But that doesn't really matter right now anyway. All that matters is that in a few minutes…I'll be on live television. I shook my head, feeling my blond spikes waver as I tried to recompose myself. I really needed to keep it together. I saw Demyx lean over to catch my attention.

"Hey Roxas, would you be interested if we inducted your cousin into ORG?" the green-eyed, mullet-styled frat brother of mine asked. Even though I love Sora like a cousin loves…a cousin, I felt a little hatred at the guy right now, so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"And why would you want that? To kill a couple of brain cells? I don't think Sora would be able to pull his weight around, do you?" I asked in return. This caught Riku's attention as he leaned forward, swaying his head towards us. Marluxia crossed his shoulders as he turned to observe us.

"But he would make a good asset to Omicron Rho Gamma." Riku raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he viewed us, before leaning back to block my line of sight.

"And why would that be?" I heard him ask. The pink-shaggy haired cohort of mine followed the silver-haired guy's example, leaving me with only being able to see Demyx, and unfortunately, Hayner.

"Because of the people he attracts, that's why. That cousin of his over there may not see it, or even want to accept it, but Sora is fairly popular here," I heard Marluxia answer. I trained my ears as I continued to hear the two long-haired young men speak.

"Hmm, I see. Then why don't you enlist me to join your cult..?" Riku inquired. After hearing that question, it was a little hilarious as me, Demyx, and Marluxia all shared a collective sigh. Demyx closed his orbs as his hands fiddled in his pants pockets.

"For the last time man, ORG isn't a cult. It's a fraternity, just like every other order on this campus," I heard Demyx sharply state for once. And I usually never hear Demyx being so serious. If I could see Riku, I could imagine a smirk forming on his face before he said his next words.

"Yeah, I bet. Fine, then don't let me in; I bet the hazing would cut me out anyways."

Oh, how the guy had **no **idea. For those of you who are ill-informed, _hazing _is a term used to describe things that new, potential members of a fraternity do to help score their chances of getting in. For ORG, the standard hazing lasted a week.

But boy, what a hell of a week that was. First, I had to wear only white and grey clothing during that week, along with dark colored shoes. Secondly, I had to have one of the older members of that week constantly follow me around if and when they weren't busy, checking to make sure I was following their rules. Luckily, I had Axel be mine, but still, he would crack a perverted sex joke every once in a while…either that, or try to light something afire when there weren't people around in the near vicinity. It was annoying.

And then the third condition I had to follow was that for that week, if **anyone**, and I mean anyone, addressed me by my name, I had to ignore them; I had to act like that wasn't I was called that. And if they got ticked off, and question why I wasn't responding to them, well…

The fourth condition was that I had to address myself as "Nobody." No, really, I did. Oh, and I had one more condition…

I couldn't talk unless talked to. I had to act like I didn't exist for that entire week, unless someone opened up to me. And let me tell you, that was hard. Really hard.

And I don't think Sora's the type of person who could survive **that**. One of the reasons why he may be "popular" as Marluxia puts it is that he can't ever shut up.

So there you go.

I turned to face Riku with a boring expression. I then went to comment on his statement. "Probably," I said as I looked to him, our eyes catching each other's gaze. I then looked away as I tried to focus on the windows. That little conversation we had probably only lasted about another minute, so now we have two to go…Peachy. So, when I decided to move my orbs back onto my companions…which I didn't want to refer as Hayner as that, the brown-haired cameraman caught my attention with his deep voice.

"We have one minute guys, so places." We sat up in our seats as we got ready to be filmed on camera. So apparently I was wrong. So screw me…

No, wait, don't do that. It's just a figure of speech, alright..? People need to stop taking things literally nowadays. It would make things **SO **much easier.

I found my feet shuffling impatiently as I began waiting for that one minute to expire. Man, did time have to go so slow…?

"Well people, here we go. Remember guys; keep your words as clean as possible. And please, no horseplay. We'll throw you off the RV if we have to," the red-capped, brunet cameraman instructed.

"So I guess that means _humanplay's_ allowed, right..?" The brunet's dark blue orbs steely glared at someone we all knew and loved…or in this case found slightly annoying. "Eep!" That caused Demyx to quiet down. His mic then sounded.

"_We have ten seconds to go. Begin the countdown."_

"_Roger_." The brown-haired cameraman looked up to us as we all looked back at him and his blond companion in silence. One of his hands made the sign for the number five, beginning to count backwards, retracting a finger for every number noted. "_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four…" _After the cameraman said four, his voice stilled into nothingness as he mouthed the last three numbers…

..And then, the red light of the two crewman's cameras flashed on.

* * *

…And I sat there, staring blankly at the cameras as the recording light blinked red.

I just continued sitting there, my eyes blinking for a few moments, as unnerving silence filled the bus. I tell ya, I hated sitting there on the cushion. As much as I had wanted Demyx to shut up earlier, I wish he'd say something now.

Yet it was Riku who broke the quiet. He leaned forward, giving me a view of him as his long bangs covered his eyes, a smirk on his face. "So guys, what do you think this girl will look like?" Marluxia smiled as his green eyes looked ahead for a moment, before turning to look to my tall friend. I swear, that guy has some of the scariest expressions I've ever seen.

"Who knows..? It'll be intriguing though, to say the least…who do you think she'll choose?" my frat brother asked. Hayner decided to be smart and join in the conversation.

"Not _Emoblond_, that's for sure," he said, jerking his head in my general direction. See what I mean…? This guy's an ass.

I turned my head to glare at the guy, who returned me stare-for-stare. "Oh, shut up _Slickyblond_," I remarked. Hayner just narrowed his brown orbs at me.

"It's _Slickblond. _And why should I 'shut up'? I have a right to speak you know," he responded.

"Yeah..? Well, maybe if you weren't wearing your ass for a hat, then maybe you'd see that everything you sputter is nothing but an offense to me. And I won't take it likely, especially since…" I trailed off as I crossed my arms, and rotated my head away from him. "…Never mind. Our story isn't even worth telling to these guys." I saw the third blond in our quintet lean in to finally pipe up, but before he could say anything, I vaguely heard Riku's mic sounded. He then smiled at us.

"Well guys, I think it's time for me to leave your bickering. Have fun here while I go on my date!" He then got up as he made his way out of the bus, the RV doors sliding open as he made his way to the outside world, soon closing behind him, leaving us locked in. Hayner gave me one last cool stare before turning away.

"Whatever man." We then sat there for a few minutes, nervous quietness filling the mobile room again. I focused my attention on the nearby wall, seeing the dark reds, among other colors. Before I could focus on it for too long though, the vehicle's doors swiveled open, and light flooded the room as my eyes darted over towards the door. I couldn't help but grin as I noticed…Riku.

And you could imagine what happened next. Even with all the uncomfortable tension within the room, and all the different thoughts that could be going through our heads, we all did one thing in common…

We shared a huge laugh at the guy. I mean, what did you expect from us…? To pat the guy on the back and say "Maybe next time, maybe next time…?"

Maybe if weren't all vying for the girl's attention, whoever she was. Or, at least the other guys were. I wasn't too sure about myself.

Riku shook his head as he made his way back to his spot. Once he sat down, Demyx turned his head to talk to the silver-headed youth. "Wow, that was fast. _Player much.._?" the mullet-styled companion of mine questioned. Riku replied with a playful grin.

"So, I guess my reputation couldn't go unnoticed…oh well, it was worth a shot." He then looked to Demyx. "You're next, _Mulletblond. _Have fun," he stated. Demyx smiled to us before getting up from his seat.

"Oh, don't worry _Shaggyplatinum_, I think I will…I think I will…don't be surprised if I _don't _come back." He then made his way toward the driver's seat. "Later guys!" he exclaimed, before turning to descend off of the bus. Marluxia chuckled once Demyx was gone.

"As if that idiot's actually going to fare a chance with a young _woman_…It's going to be amusing when he returns," the pink-haired junior said. I just shook my head in disdain.

"Whatever Marluxia, whatever…I think you underestimate Demyx. He can be quite the charmer when he tries," I mentioned plainly, looking to him. That made my fellow man curious.

"Oh, really…? How so?" I simply gave him a small smile.

"He has a sense of humor Marluxia. Something you obviously lack," I stated. The guy just shrugged his shoulders as he closed his irises.

"So..? I don't need a sense of humor to contend with you boys. I have something more valuable than that," remarked Marluxia. And without missing a beat, Riku smirked as he joined in to our debate on our other frat brother.

"Like what, your hair having flower power..? I don't think a straight guy would color his hair pink," the aqua-eyed compadre of mine rebutted. My grin widened at Riku's statement. Score.

Marluxia just grunted as I saw his and Riku's orbs crossed paths for a moment, before detracting away. And then we settled into unusual tranquility again. And the minutes kept on ticking by.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket as I observed the time. On the little display window, under the date, "_11:55 A.M._" was revealed in small white on the screen. I drooped my head as I slid the device back into my pants compartment.

Apparently…

* * *

..We've only been here twenty-five minutes. Well, at least Marluxia was proven wrong. Contrary to _Shaggypink's _argument, Demyx must've been doing something right, or else he wouldn't have been gone for this long.

So props to him.

I sighed tiredly as I tried to refocus on the reds of the bus walls.

"What..?"

I turned to regard the owner of the voice with a cold stare, but he just examined me stilly. "What-what?" I asked, boredom lacing my vocals. Hayner just continued gazing at me with his muddy-colored orbs.

"What were you sighing about..?" he questioned. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Why in the hell would you want to know?" I replied in return, irritated. The blond sitting beside me huffed.

"Because I'm bored maybe..?" I just looked away at him in agitation.

"Then why don't you talk to someone else then? Why me..? It's not like we're the best of friends," I mentioned. The last thing I wanted to see was the guy's face right now. And I certainly didn't want to hear him respond to me either. But, I couldn't help but glance as I saw him close his irises.

"…But we used to be," he muttered. I felt my eyes widen as I caught wind of Hayner's statement.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right about one thing…we _used _to be best friends back in the day. But that was in times past. Seriously, what was this guy trying to pull?

"…" Nothing emitted from my mouth as I tried to speak. I guess I was at a loss of words; it didn't really matter though, as our abrupt silence was ended when the doors opened, revealing our other blond-haired companion, quietly marching in as his feet clunked across the metal floor. As he approached us, I noticed a red mark across his left cheek, before he came to sit down. I was about to ask what happened to him, when Riku decided to interject.

"What happened to you?" asked my silver-headed friend. Demyx shook his head, a slight smile adorning his features before it faded away. He then chose to open his lips to speak.

"Oh, well, let's just say...I was naughty," he replied. I saw Marluxia shake his head in disdain, as Riku and I couldn't help chuckling at the guy. Hayner also shook his head.

"Well Demyx, you've had your chance…now it's mine," my feminine-haired peer said. He gave the cameras an evil smile as he rose from his seat, before he began making his way towards the entrance of the bus. "Needless to say my peers, but you won't need me here. Later," he stated. He was about to exit when our resident mullet-blond got his attention.

"Hey _Shaggypink!_" I swear I saw Marluxia cringe at the nickname. He turned to look over his right shoulder from where he was standing, a lone eye observing Demyx.

"Yes Demyx..?" the junior trailed off as a playful grin emerged on my frat brother's face.

"Don't fall on your ass!"

Marluxia just snuffed as arrogantly as he turned his head back to the front. "Whatever." He then left the RV, leaving us with Riku, Demyx, Hayner, and me. Once the doors closed, we all shared a laugh.

"Man, is that guy creepy," Hayner managed to say in-between chuckles. Demyx couldn't help but nod as we began to stop our jest.

"And how. You don't want to be alone with that guy, trust me…I feel sorry for that girl. Anyways…" he trailed off as he flipped his eyes for a moment. "..What did I miss? Anything entertaining..?"

Let's just say, _Mulletblond's _statement made both me and the other male blond on the bus stop laughing in our tracks. We then got back to giving each other steely glares—at least I felt that I was giving the guy an evil gaze—and Hayner likewise. I could feel Demyx look back-and-forth, until I felt his irises settled onto mine. "Hey guys, what's the problem? We we're cheery before, right?"

Hayner opened his big mouth to answer. "We _were_, but before…_Rocks-for-socks _decided to pick an argument with me," he stated. I raised an eyebrow at him in anger.

"Oh right! Like I wanted to pick a fight with _Swirly…_you know for a fact Hayner I don't like you," I yelled at him. And he just looked back at me.

"And why is that?" I glowered at him.

"Are you stupid? You know exactly why the reason I hate you! It's because my girlfriend cheated on me _with you_!" I huffed.

An uneasy silence enveloped the bus…and that seemed to catch a good bit of interest. Demyx looked back amongst us again, and from the corner of my blue orbs I could feel Riku raise an eyebrow at me in curiosity.

"..Is that true?" I pulled my eyes away from Hayner, and I sensed he did the same as I directed a glance toward the ninth member of Omicron Rho Gamma. I then glimpsed Hayner to read his physical response to the question, before turning my ovals down towards the floor.

"It is." I looked up to see him stare me squarely in the eye. "But Roxas, you never let me explain _anything_…you just assumed the worst!" he exclaimed.

"Then what else did Pence's photo of you and Olette kissing _not _explain to me?! It seemed pretty clear to me…especially when I showed it to Olette, and told her our relationship was over…her reaction basically told me all I needed to know," I said, pausing before looking away. "What would you have to say to convince me otherwise..?"

I really didn't want to address this issue. I really didn't want to have this talk, especially on TV. But, God, or whatever may be out there, seems to have a twisted sense of humor, and decided to telecast all my hate for this guy to the world.

The only redeeming thing about this whole ordeal was at least it wouldn't hit the channels for some time.

And hopefully by then, I'll be able to get away from this jerk. As far away as possible.

I looked back at the guy, my arms crossed as I examined him. His chocolate irises held sadness within. I would've frowned, had I shared sentiments…but well, you know me better than that. So I just had to be smart. "Well, what do you got to say to that, huh?" Hayner pulled his orbs towards his legs.

"…I'm sorry," he uttered out. He then looked back up to me. "I'm sorry okay? I didn't know you and Olette were still together!"

Another bit of quietness roused the RV, as I took his statement. And that pissed me off. How the hell could he say that he didn't know that Olette and I were still together at the time..?

"What do you mean by _still _together? We were always together…before _you _intervened," I venomously sentenced. Hayner bared his whites at me in ferocity.

"I thought you two were going to break up! She told me she had broken up with _you_!" he shouted.

"And you trusted her Hayner?!" I yelled in return.

"_I liked her_!" The blond's melancholy reflected in his exclamation, before he settled down a little. "I liked her," he said quietly, almost loud enough for only him to hear. "I know that was wrong Roxas, but I loved Olette, I couldn't help it…and she told me she had 'broken up' with you, I took her word for it, not thinking to consult you about the matter first. I'm sorry," Hayner admitted. He then looked to me for a moment, before concentrating his eyes towards the other side of the bus, where the cameras were positioned. "Tell me Roxas…did you love Olette..?" he asked desperately. "Did you?" he inquired sadly.

And all I could do was let the information flood my head. Really, could I believe anything this guy said..? Against my bitter judgment, I wanted to. Believe me, I did. But…

As I looked into my heart, I knew what he was saying was true.

And his question about me…? Did I ever love Olette while I was in a relationship with her…?

"I did," I managed to mutter. Hayner just shook his head.

"Then I feel sorry for the both of us. She really…duped us. I wanted to tell you everything, I really did, but after you showed me the photo, you wouldn't listen to me. Again, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Hayner said. I sighed as I looked down upon myself for a moment, weighing in everything he previously stated, of all our past memories together, through all the hurt and the pain…

And I decided…if Olette did double-cross us, then it would only be fair that I gave the guy a second chance. "_You're forgiven_," I uttered, looking to see how the blond sitting beside me would react. He looked up at me in complete shock.

"Really..?" he asked, a hint of a smile emerging on his face. I nodded as I managed to smile at him, extending a hand for him to shake. He took it.

"Really." I could hear someone sigh in relief in the background as Hayner and I shook hands, which, by my guess, was probably Demyx. And knowing that he was concerned about us…

Made me feel happy that I decided to put the past behind me, and start over again with Hayner, as well as having friends who supported me. The bus lurched to a stop.

Apparently, while Hayner and I were fighting, the bus had begun moving, and we were so involved that we weren't even aware that the vehicle was moving at the time of our verbal quarrel. Anywho, I was glad that that was over.

And a few minutes after the bus stopped, the doors jerked open as a familiar face made his way back inside. We became silent as we watched Marluxia board the RV, before going back towards his place between Demyx and Hayner. Once seated, he looked around, before addressing us.

"Why so quiet..?" Demyx couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself, before responding to the creepy frat brother.

"Because when you walk by your frilly hair kills voices, _Marly_. Why else would it be so..?" the mullet-blond quipped. Marluxia turned to give my friend a cold gaze.

"For the last time, and I mean the last time…shut up Demyx," he said. The other guy just smirked.

"You can't make me you know," Demyx stated, shrugging his shoulders, "-and besides, the camera loves me! Who wouldn't love this face?" he said, smiling as he looked into the filming device.

"Your mother," Hayner said. The rest of us cracked a laugh as Demyx narrowed his eyes at the slick-blond.

"Hey, don't say that! She said she'd love my hairstyle…someday," he said as his orbs looked away. I just shook my head.

At least you can always count on Demyx to be the comic relief around here.

Hayner's mic beeped, and the guy jerked up from his seat. "Well guys, it looks like it's my turn." He then turned to face me. "Well, I'm glad we got our problems resolved man. Friends?" he questioned. I simply nodded at him.

"Friends."

His mic then beeped again. "Well, I guess I'll be going then. Later haters," he said. He was about to depart, but I got his attention one last time.

"Hey _Slickblond! _Good luck." I sentenced. He gave a backwave towards me as his back faced us.

And then…Hayner left the RV.

* * *

And now it was Riku, Demyx, Marluxia, and…me. And strangely enough, with Hayner's presence here, the atmosphere became…more unsettling than I thought it would be.

The seconds ticked by slow again, and I didn't want to know what time it was. And as the minutes went by, no one talked. Not me, nor the _Graceful Assassin_, _Melodious Nocturne, _or my silver-haired companion for that matter. I was just about to fall asleep, when the vehicle's doors decided to slide open. Light flooded the mobile room, before we all looked to see Hayner get back to his seat beside. We all looked to him as he closed his eyes, sighing. He then turned to me.

"That was only five minutes," I heard Riku announce. I heard Hayner lightly chuckle.

"I know. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't." He looked to me, and I gazed at him intently. "I couldn't do it Roxas; we just made up, and when I went to go see her, it got to me. She looks so innocent, so sweet…I couldn't approach her, so I turned away. I really think you'll like her," he mentioned. I raised an eyebrow in slight interest.

"Really?" Hayner dimly nodded his head in affirmation.

"Yeah, I think so. Have a good time man. It's about time for _Emoblond _to stop being emo for once anyways," the guy remarked. I smirked.

"Yeah, you're right. Fine then, I guess I have no other choice; I'll go." I then lurched up and jumped to my feet, before turning to smile at my reacquainted comrade. "Thanks Hayner," I said. The male blond smiled.

"You're welcome. Have fun." I faintly nodded my head in understanding.

"I'll try." I then turned to face the rest of my filmed companions. "Well guys, unless I don't see you later, this was fun. Don't kill each other." I then smiled to myself, hastily leaving the bus before I could hear any of them verbally react to my statement. I then saw two other cameramen face me once I was off the bus, and I heard my mic sounded.

"_Say something whimsical," _I heard Quistis say on the other line. I just shook my head, hands placed in my khaki pockets as I looked into the camera.

"Right…" I trailed off as I just stood there, taking in some much needed air. I then heard the mic sound again.

"_She's in the building ahead of you. Just enter, walk down the hallway, and make your first right. She should be standing nearby,_" Quistis's voice faintly sounded. I inclined my head.

The camera crew followed me inside the building, which happened to be the town's Cultural Arts Center. As I navigated through the light-colored hallways, I took notice of paintings and other artistry, such as sculptures, protected vases, and moldings that were carefully situated in a peaceful, Feng Shui-type arrangement that made me feel…quite peaceful actually.

If this girl picked this as one of the places for this date, then I'll give her credit, because at least she's cultured…

Or that's what I hope for, at least. I like smart girls.

So I continued to march my way through the museum, and finally, I noticed the first turn coming up. It branched left and right. I began slowing down my pace as I followed our coordinator's directions, edging myself towards the right. And as I moved, I could feel my heart starting to constrict within my chest, and my breath silently beginning to hitch.

I was getting closer to her. To see a girl I've been waiting to see for about an hour, and despite myself wanting to play this down, I couldn't help but remember Hayner's quote within my mind.

"_I really think you'll like her." _

I could feel my cheeks turn pink as well. Would I? Would I really? Well, as I began approaching the corner, I guess there was only one way to find out…

I poked my head around the corner, to catch a glimpse of my prospective "date."

And my blue orbs came across her.

And as I saw her, my eyes widened, and as for my jaw…

I felt like it dropped to the floor.

* * *

So all the guys were weeded out…Demyx and Marluxia had decent runnings, and who ever thought that Hayner and Roxas would patch up, as well as the slick-blond falling out of the competition altogether..? Now that our blond protagonist has caught an image of our mystery girl, how will this affect him? Will this mean that the boy might actually take the date seriously now? All these questions and more will be answered in the next humor, and finally, romance-filled episode of **What Happens After Next?!**

Well people, I hope that amused you for quite a bit. I bet you are all looking especially forward to the next chapter, because I know I sure am. I was quite interested to see how Hayner and Roxas' argument would play out—and hopefully for those of you crying for some "deeper" character development (you know who you are), that gave you enough to satisfy your cravings for this fic, at least for the moment. There might be more in the next and final installment, but it probably won't be as deep as this one. That's what my Sokai's for.

And remember, check **Story Progress **every **Thursday **to see how this story is progressing you fanatics! And read any of my stuff that might interest you as well…

So I hope you enjoyed, and I can't wait to read your reviews and thoughts. As for me, I'm off to update **Portrait of a Young Woman**, so it might be a while before I begin working on **Chapter Five**. Until then my fellow writers and readers, have a good week, and until next time, ja ne!- _Malcolm Yuy_


	5. The Fateful Date

A.N.: And hello everyone!! It's finally time to unveil **Chapter Five!** Ready to get started…?

I know everyone's been looking forward to this entry for the longest time. I have too…I've been having this installment running through my head for some time, so it'll be fun to see how it pans out, and how you all think of it.

72 reviews!! You people are awesome!! Thank you, thank you…without you all I couldn't have gotten this far, especially with this narrative and humor in-check, so thank you all very much for continuing to enjoy and support this. Every single one of your comments are appreciated, I want you to know that.

But man, am I angry…really angry. I bet you've already noticed that my formatting has changed. You can thank FFN for that.

Why?

Because all of **OUR **formatting is gone. My fellow writer-reviewers, we can no longer use hyphens, letters, or any other marks to break our scenes and Author's (Authoress') Notes up. We are now stuck with the aforementioned underline you see here.

I hope you all are angry now, because I sure am. Go back and check your stories via "Live Preview." You'll get a furious surprise.

This has also affected our **profiles **too. Now we can only use these lines as separators, since the current coding of the site won't allow our previous formatting.

What does this mean..? This means that the way this fic and others among yourselves were previously arranged, the entire body is now meshed together; I only discovered this last night, and only then when I was on the Home page did I see that FFN announced that they no longer support our previous format.

I've been a member of FFN since 2000-2001…I've seen all these major/minor changes that have gone through the site, and although there have been a many which ticked me off, this one burns me the most.

I've already gone back and fixed the formatting with this fic. After this, I will fix the formatting in **Portrait of a Young Woman**, followed by my other multi-chaptered stories, and then lastly fix my oneshots and poems.

Altogether (counting stories and poems), I have 18 entries here. And I would have a lot more if I didn't remove my bad/discontinued stories here over time.

So, I hope you see now much this infuriates me, as it will you if it hasn't already. However, I will continue on. As long as FFN doesn't make **anymore drastic **changes, that is.

And so, without further delay, let's get this chapter going.

**Bold: **Emphasized words.

_Italics: __Slightly emphasized words, quotes, flashbacks, and anything else I can think of._

* * *

"**What Happens After Next?"**

**By**

**Malcolm Yuy**

_Chapter 5: The Fateful Date_

I felt like it dropped to the floor.

What's this "it" you ask..?

My jaw.

I felt like my jaw hit the floor.

But maybe I should rewind a bit, and tell you what led me to this…amusing situation.

Well first, I, Roxas Hidou, was opposed to dating women.

That was because of a terrible situation involving me, my then-girlfriend Olette, and one of my best friends in high school named Hayner.

I became cynical of relationships; but I had to admit…

I was getting to the point where I was tired of being lonely, of being single. And I began thinking about my situation.

But before I could really take my time to really get into the matter though, my stupid cousin Sora just **HAD **to sign me up for MusicVision'sTV dating show called _Next_.

Got your attention..?

Good. Then let me continue.

So, after finding out about that, I basically wanted to decapitate my cousin and bloodily dismember every one of his limbs for sport. But after I finally caught up to him, we ended up settling our differences. I then agreed to go on the stupid reality show, but my cousin reassured me that I still had to be accepted by the MusicVision first.

And I was.

Which leads to today. After meeting at a requested place, I met the other guys who would try to woo the girl that we might "supposedly" meet. And let me tell you, I was angry when I found out…

That Hayner was one of them. After boarding the bus and reaching our first destination, we picked straws to see who would go first.

I got the short end of the stick.

So as Riku, my cousin's silver-haired, best friend of-a-player, left to be the first on the date, he left the rest of us behind, being; Demyx, a mullet-blond haired, sitar-playing frat brother of mine, Marluxia, a pink-haired guy, and another frat brother of mine in my fraternity…I'm pretty sure it's a fraternity; Hayner, the slick-blond head that I hated; and lastly, me, a dirty-blond colored, spiky-styled guy, sat in the bus…

Where we basically argued amongst one another. But one thing major thing that had occurred that I did not expect was…

Hayner and I settling our differences. After Demyx had returned, and Marluxia had gone in his place, Hayner and I had ending exchanging harsh words to one another.

Only then did I discover that Hayner only went with Olette because he had heard from her that she had broken up with me at the time.

Though now I still feel a little…bitter, I guess, I decided to listen to what the guy was telling me. My heart felt like he was telling the truth.

And besides, what would you do if the girl you loved dated your best friend, and told you she broke up with him..?

I can sort-of sympathize with Hayner's situation. A little.

But, we're teetering off from the present.

So.

After we settled our differences, it was Hayner's turn to go. I watched as he left the RV, wishing the guy luck since we patched things up, only…

To have him come back minutes later saying he couldn't go through with meeting the girl. To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

But, he told me good things about the mystery date. And then he told me to go.

So, with nervousness and anticipation building up inside me, I made my way out of the big vehicle. And man, was I glad I did. I was tired of sitting there…literally. I wanted to move.

I walked into the Cultural Arts Center, the town's local museum of the arts. As my eyes darted from object-to-object…

I finally got to where I needed to be.

* * *

And now, currently gazing at the girl, I couldn't help but feel mesmerized. I had to struggle just to keep my mouth from dropping over…again.

From my point-of-view, my date was observing a painting on the left wall. From where I was standing, I could only see her profile from her left side.

But what I saw made my heart jump in anticipation, I could tell you that. My sky-colored eyes slowly began trailing from her feet to her face.

She wore dark brown cowgirl boots, followed by medium-blue colored blue jeans. My irises then gazed onto her upper body.

From what I could see at the time, it was a white tank top…or a top with thin straps enclosing her shoulders. Eyeing her shoulders, she had a slim profile, and viewing her left arm, she had three lightly-covered lavender bracelets.

And then, my eyes trailed to her face.

Or, what I could catch of it anyway.

Her hair was blonde like mine, only hers was lighter tint. Her hair reached a little past her shoulders and the nape of her neck, and it was mostly straight.

Yet, it ended in waves. And her hairstyle framed her face beautifully.

What more can I say to describe this girl..? Well, I guess the last features I took in was of course her visage.

I guess we'll start with her lips. They were a very light violet. Her nose was small and rounded, cute and delicate-seeming. And lastly, her eyes…

Were a colorful array of lavender, just like her arm bracelets. Only, these ovals had a hint of the faintest blue as well.

And then she turned her face towards me. And offered a slight smile towards me.

Or at least what I hope was me. Oh boy…

This was one of the reasons I was hesitant to get back in the dating scene again after so long.

Because I had the feeling I would be so damn shy. Crap. I hope I don't make a fool of myself.

So, I did the only thing I could do. I nervously smiled at her from the corner, before slowly walking to meet her. I could also see two of the cameramen off in the distance behind her taping us. It's not like I could forget them, even if I wanted to.

After finally getting to stand right in front of her, I took my right hand and scratched the back of my neck, getting a now-better view of her.

And she seemed to be doing the same to me.

Upon closer inspection, her tank top was actually a shimmering white cami top with a turquoise trim around the edges of her top, with a same-shaded ribbon elegantly tied in the center of her chest.

I then took a look to her right arm. On her wrist she wore a black wristband. At closer inspection, it had the initials _R.G. _inscribed in a custom, silver graffiti-type font, with two blocks dividing _R. _and _G. _from one another. I grinned as I looked back to her, the meaning of the logo in my wristband already inscribed in my head. She just plainly regarded me.

"So, you're a fan of _Radiant Garden_? They're one of my favorite bands," I mentioned. She smiled as she slightly tilted her head to the side.

"Really? Cool," she said, showing me her beautiful array of pearly whites. I don't care if I'm gushing right now; this girl is just visually amazing. And hearing her voice…

Sent shivers down my spine. She then extended a hand towards mine. "My name's _Naminé _by the way. _Naminé Rasen_," the female blonde said. I gently took it and shook it with my left.

"_Naminé_…that's an extension of _wave_, right..?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. The girl's smile widened as she continued observing me.

"That's right; not too many people know that." Her smile lessened as she decided to concentrate on me now. "So, what's your name?"

I nervously laughed as I closed my eyes for a second. Only for a second. "My name's Roxas. Roxas Hidou," I answered. She batted her delicate eyelashes at me.

"_Roxas_. That's a unique name," she said. I slightly chuckled again as I felt the back of my neck again, before retracting my right hand to the side.

"Yeah, I know. I have a little story to tell how I got that name, if you would like to hear it," I stated. Naminé slightly inclined her head.

"Please do." I nodded my head in return.

"Okay, well…originally, when my mother found out she was pregnant with me, she wanted to name me '_Sora_'…she said it was because her and my dad found me to be a new horizon for them," I said.

"That's nice. What happened then?" the wavy-haired blonde questioned. I grinned as I continued on with my tale.

"Well, it just so happened that my aunt, my mom's younger sister, was pregnant as well; in fact, she was a little more further along than my mother was. And she found out about the name."

"So let me guess…she took it?" I nodded.

"Yep. And two months before I was born, my cousin was. So, my parents were stuck with no name. And they were really fixated with that name. So, having an 'unknown' feeling about what my name should be at the time, they temporarily labeled me as 'X'…until one day my dad, who for no apparent reason, played a word scrambling game with _Sora _and _X, _writing down the results. And he came up with _Roxas._" I laughed as I shook my head. "And if it wasn't for Sora, I wouldn't be here right now."

So, maybe I should actually be thankful that I got this far, thanks to my talkative, idiot of a cousin…

I'll give him more credit when I get home.

"And why would that be..?" Naminé curiously eyed me; I couldn't help but shake my head again as I looked down toward my feet.

"Because he signed me up for this show…" 'And, inadvertently, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met _you_.' I kept the last part in my head, inwardly smirking. "But, enough about me. What about you..?" I asked as I crossed my shoulders. I really wanted to know more about this girl. She smiled as she tampered with her fingers, looking away from me and downward towards my chest.

"Well, what do you want to know about me exactly?" Naminé hesitantly looked back up to meet my orbs, viewing me unsurely. My lips widened.

Everything. But, I don't think we have time for that. Besides, I wonder just how much of our conversation will be edited out for the show. It'll be interesting.

So, I just cupped my hand and placed my chin atop of it, thinking for a moment. When a question came to mind, I could feel my eyebrows rise as I looked to the girl.

"Uh, the basics? Like, are you interested in art? I noticed you might be as I walked through here earlier," I replied as I looked around at the assorted paintings, not really taking in anything in particular. Naminé happily inclined her head as my eyes re-diverted their attention back onto her.

"Wow, you're really astute. People would normally just glance that over." She closed her eyes as she gave me a smile, before revealing her irises again. "But yeah, I like Art…I'm an Art major at West Destiny. I hope to become a professional artist someday," Naminé spoke as she clasped her hands behind her back. I knit my hands behind my head as I looked her squarely.

"That's cool. I go to West Destiny too," I said. I nervously felt my heart beat as I saw her eyes graze mine. I was surprised I was doing as I well as I was with this girl.

"Really? What's your major..?" she asked. My grin haphazardly collapsed as I looked off into the distance.

"Eh, Literature…I uh…I want to be a writer someday. I also minor in Language," I replied hesitantly, slowly glancing to her. I saw the blonde's eyebrows rise as she heard my response.

"Oh, that's why you knew the meaning of my name…that's interesting." Naminé's smile faded as her lips calmed into a thin line. "Well, since you said you wanted to know more about me, why don't we move on from here..? There's something I want to show you," she smiled, beckoning her hand towards me, before she turned around to start walking.

I was still a little slow at processing all this. I shook my head before I hastily walked to catch up to her; Naminé was really putting me through my paces.

I just wondered what it is…

"-that you want to show me..?"

* * *

"This is what I wanted to show you." Naminé had let me to the auditorium of the Cultural Arts Center; it was primarily a dark room, the seating in stadium layout, with a nice, dark, violet-red carpet covering the area. I saw the AV room through the glass window in the back, before my blue eyes focused upon the bright spotlights that focused upon the hardwood stage that was mostly empty.

Except for a black grand piano. It was the only thing that dotted the space. Which made me wonder…

I wiggled my fingers as I went to eye her, as she went to stand by the big object. "Do you know how to play piano?" The female blonde smiled as her smooth fingers traced what I guess were the piano keys, since I was still standing near the chairs.

"Yeah, I do. My parents taught me how to play when I was little. Though, I admit, I didn't like learning how to play at first. I found it cumbersome. But I enjoy it now. Playing is one of my favorite pastimes." Naminé then sat herself at the instrument, flexing her hands. She then beckoned her right hand towards me again. "Come join me." I slightly bent my head forward as I followed her instruction, and moved over towards her. Once I came in sight of the piano bench, the blonde smiled her white dents again as she padded a space beside her.

I felt my Adam's apple bob in my throat as I felt my heart constrict again…and I think I could myself perspire on my forehead.

Man, the energy, the vibe, whatever I was feeling with this girl…was making me more nervous than ever. I laughed in my head as I approached her.

It's only been about what…twenty minutes with this girl, and already my body was physically reacting from just being _around _her.

If this doesn't spell out attracted to you, then maybe you need to get your head examined…

And maybe I need to reexamine myself. Maybe…

I should actually listen to my blockhead of a cousin more often…

Pssh, as if. We'll just have to see how this pans out, don't we..?

In other words: even though I've only known this girl for a short time, I already had an inkling that I wanted something more with her.

I really, really, **REALLY **don't want to screw this up.

I slowly inhaled some air as I sat beside Naminé, remaining calm. She grinned at me with not only her lips, but with her eyes as well. "Listen to this." She then began lacing her fingers onto the keys, and a fast-paced melody began sounding in the air. As I concentrated my ears upon the sound, I felt my eyes narrow as I couldn't recognize the song.

At least at first. But when I did, I widened my eyes in shock.

She was playing one of Radiant Garden's songs. Not were only the keys for playing the piano part pretty complex, but this song was also one of my favorites from their latest album _Seconds to Stardust,_ entitled _"Uncertainty." _My ovals relaxed as a smile appeared on my face. She then began singing the first verse.

"_You see all the confidence I display,_

_But I never let the façade fade away_

_Towering over me like remnants of dust_

_My heart cannot stand anymore of this fuss, and now_

_All I want is to let you inside_

_But I'm so afraid, trying to hide_

_All the truth from the lies_

_My insides spiral_

_A pain-wrenching ache that is hard to get out and now_

_And do you know what I want to say?_

_Through all the memories, the torture, all the decay_

_I think that I'm about to break_

_And I do not know how much more I can take"_

Naminé's voice then rested as she started looping part of the melody around as she smiled at me. I slightly chuckled as I calmed my eyes. "No frickin' way," I said as I just heard her sing beautifully a part that's rapped by Squall "Leon" Leonheart. She just giggled at me.

"Well, am I just going to keep on looping the song forever, or is _someone_ going to sing the chorus?" she asked, happily looking into my eyes. I blushed as I managed to point a figure at myself.

"Me..? You're kidding," I replied as I struggled to look down at white and black notes, and away from the girl's face. Naminé caught my attention again as my ears perked up on her words.

"But you know I can't finish the song without another voice," she said in a singsong tune. And her saying that got to me.

Lest I forget, I'm on a reality show, and though in "reality," the girl would probably forgive me if I bowed out, in this type of dating, I'd probably be Nexted.

And to tell you the truth, I just felt embarrassed. I love music. I really do. I love to sing too.

But I'm afraid to do it in front of other people…not to mention…

Feeling these cameras on me, hundreds, maybe thousands of people would be watching me humiliate myself later on national TV.

But I looked up at Naminé's light-colored irises. And right then and there, I decided…

To hell with embarrassment. I liked this girl, and I'll be damned if I lose this opportunity to be with a great girl from what I've seen so far…just because I didn't want to make a fool of myself...though hilariously, that's the thing I've been trying to prevent all along.

So I sucked in a breath, and closed my eyes as I succumbed to Naminé's desires. "Fine. Prompt me up." I swear I could feel the girl smile as I began training my ears, waiting for the beginning of the chorus to loop back around. And when it finally did, I felt my cheesy grin erupt as I nervously began to sing the key part that was covered by Cloud Strife.

"_Can you save me?_

_I'm drowning _

_In this sea of uncertainty,_

_The waves are hasting, coming to get me_

_Please help me_

_Please take my hand"_

My eyes had opened halfway through the chorus, and as I finished it, I looked to my right, and saw Naminé smiling. I nervously smiled at her as she continued playing the song, playing a small interlude in-between the chorus and the second verse. She then nodded to me as the second verse came. After all, this part was covered by Cloud too, and since I was taking his "place," it was my turn to go. I inhaled a short breath before I began singing again.

"_I'm suffering,_

_I never ever thought I could lose my grip (lose my grip)_

_I sift through this ocean_

_Through storm-colored eyes and swallowing devotion_

_And can you see me?_

_Watch me as I fall (Watch me as I fall)_

_I need you to save me_

_For I'm drowning_

_In a sea so far away_

_Clinging to memories of yesterday"_

As I was reciting the second verse, I felt more confidence reach me as I smiled. I turned, looking down towards Naminé's hands as they traced the melody out on the piano's keyboard, before looking to her face. I slightly blushed as I caught her eyes, but I slowly feel it fade away as she gave me an encouraging smile. I faintly nodded as I finished the verse, and, with only a second to spare, I went to sing the chorus again.

"_And_ _can you save me?_

_I'm drowning _

_In this sea of uncertainty,_

_The waves are hasting, coming to get me_

_Please help me_

_Please take my hand"_

I could feel anticipation build up as we were about to head to the bridge. In this part of the song, both Cloud and Leon's voices harmonized together, so it made me wonder…

How my voice and Naminé's would mesh together. Well…I was about to find out. After I finished singing the chorus, I immediately began switching to the bridge.

"_And do you see me (Do you see me)?_

_Struggling (Struggling)?_

_Treading water,_

_Never felt farther under_

_And I wish I…_

_And I wish I…_

_And I wish I…_

_Could help you understand"_

We looked to each other as we sang together there, my eyes catching her lavender ones within the auditorium. For feeling as nervous as hell a few minutes ago, I felt a lot calmer now. I could imagine the electric guitars and the drums sync with the piano as Naminé played another interlude linking the bridge with the chorus. And as the chorus came back around, it was time to finish the song, together.

"_Can you save me?_

_For I'm drowning_

_In this sea of uncertainty (uncertainty)_

_The waves are coming,_

_My time is coming_

_Please help me…_

_Please take my hand…_

_Take my hand…_

_Please take my...hand"_

Naminé then played the last keys of the songs, before her two fingers trailed off of the piano keys. I felt my heart faintly beat as silence came into the room.

Man, was I beat. I was glad that that was over. But still...

As I looked to Naminé, I couldn't help but think to myself…

I need to stop being such a pansy so often.

The female blonde smiled unsurely at me from under her beautiful bangs, before sweeping them to the side with a flip of her hair. She revealed to me her pearly whites as she began to speak.

"So, what did you think of that?" I managed a grin as I thought back the moment we shared only a few seconds ago.

"I thought that was amazing," I responded. Her smile only widened as she looked to me.

"Good, I'm glad. You have a nice voice by the way," she said, catching me off-guard with that compliment. I could feel my cheeks slightly redden from the praise.

"Oh, uh, thanks. You do too," I grasped to say. And then I noticed something…

I was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with her. And sitting really close to her like this was really starting to get to me. And why did I just begin noticing now that we were really close..?

I'm paranoid.

I mentally sighed as Naminé's smile faded. "So, you ready to go? I don't know about you Roxas, but all that singing and playing has made me hungry. I think I could use a bite," she stated. She smiled as she closed her ovals. "How about you..?"

My eyes slightly widened as I couldn't help but notice the proximity of our faces. And for some reason, I could see a little version of my annoying best friend pop in my mind.

"_Well, if you need something to bite, you can bite me…" _I heard him say mockingly in a cheap imitation of my voice. I shook my head as I got the guy out of my mind.

Stupid Axel. And stupid me for thinking that perverted thought.

Anyways, I was glad she had closed her irises for a second. "Yeah, I'd like that. Let's go," I said. Naminé revealed her orbs as she nodded her head, before turning to the side of the bench to get off. I followed her suit, turning in the opposite direction as I got off the piano bench. I sighed tiredly, but also in relief.

I just hope the rest of our date isn't **THIS **exhausting, 'cause I'm telling you, in the lyrics of Leon Leonheart…

I don't know how much I can take before I melt into a pool of putty.

* * *

It felt much better outside; the light-blue of the skies, the swirling white clouds…it was nice.

For the next part of our date, Naminé had chosen for us to eat at _Elena's Brick-Oven Pizzeria. _Coincidentally and conveniently, it was located across the street from the Cultural Arts Center.

When we had gone in, the hostess, a young woman with blonde hair like us, asked us where we'd like to sit. And thankfully, from being tired of being inside, Naminé had chosen that we sit outside.

Which brings us to where we are now; or, should I say, _I_.

We sat on the front patio, at an umbrella-table near the small black fence that rectangled the area. The floor had light-squared tiles, and though the table was plastic and white, the umbrella that shaded us was colored in red and white. I was currently eyeing my menu after we had recently ordered our drinks.

"Anything catching your eye..?" Naminé's voice rang through the air as I read one of the items under _Pasta_. I cocked an eyebrow as I lowered the folded object a little to get a peek of her.

"I don't know…what about you..? Found something?" I asked in return, a slight smile on my face. I gotta admit; I was a bit curious. The girl grinned as she looked at me.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to get the _Black Olive Salad_. I was also thinking on getting a pizza, but I decided to back down…unless, you wouldn't mind sharing with me, that is," Naminé answered. My smile deepened as I gazed at her.

"I can't see why not. What toppings do you want?" Naminé gave me an appreciative smile, before cupping her left hand near her mouth. One of her fingers traced her lips as she thought upon the matter. Seriously…

I thought it was cute. And no, I'm not insensitive; since when did we guys get the stereotype that we can't be so?

I blushed at the thought, blinking my eyes as I tried to whisk it away. I gave my full attention to her as she parted her lips to talk.

"Well, I like pepperoni and sausage…is that okay with you?" She questioned. I closed my orbs as I gave her an honest answer.

"I like pepperoni…but _not _sausage." I slid open my irises as I viewed hers again. Naminé's once cupped hand was now to the side, as she had her elbows up on the table. She wiggled a finger, and I chuckled mentally, pondering whether-or-not she knew she was doing it. The light-blonde managed a soft reverse-frown as she observed me.

"Well then, why don't we order half pepperoni, half pepperoni and sausage..?" I faintly nodded my head, returning her expression with a pleasant one.

"That'll work." She smiled as she took a sip of her drink, a glass of ice water spiced with lemon through a white straw.

"Good." I then followed by taking a sip of my pink lemonade…don't judge me.

A person, who I was guessing our server from the way they were dressed, came up and smiled as they approached us. "Hey guys. Ready to order..?" Naminé and I shared a glance before looking back up to the waiter.

"I'll have a Black Olive Salad."

"Sound's good," the waiter said, as he took a pencil out of his spiky red hair, jotting down the details on small, yellow notepad. He then smirked as he looked to me, and I returned the said smirk with one of my own. Let's just say…

I sorta personally know the guy. "And what will you have, punk?" he said. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I'll have the _garlic knots_, and for the lady and I…" I blushed as I quickly glimpsed Naminé before looking back to him. "We'll have a medium-sized, half pepperoni and half pepperoni and sausage," I told him. He nodded his head as he wrote the order down.

"And the crust…?"

"Thick."

"What style, _Bastion _or _Traverse_..?"

"Bastion."

"And do you want dipping sauce with the knots?"

"Yes."

"And how much are you going to tip me..?"

"It depends on how much— ugh, shut up _Reno_," I said, embarrassed that the waiter won our little playing game. The now-identified server just laughed as he shook his head.

"That's zero to one." He then penciled all the details down, before looking back to us. "Well, I'll place the order in, and then I'll come back when it's ready. You two have fun." Reno then turned his back to us, about to leave, when apparently something popped into his head. He turned back around to face me. "Oh, and Roxas, could you tell that idiot brother of mine that I said 'hey'..?" The spiky redhead asked. I smiled as I inclined my head at him.

"Sure. I'll tell Axel," I replied. Reno smiled back.

"Thanks man, 'preciate it." His smile then disappeared. "I'll get those orders in now. Later." The tall brother of Axel then left the table, leaving me and Naminé to ourselves…and the camera crew. Yeah, don't think I didn't just up and forget them.

Naminé mused at me as she crossed her fingers. "Who's Axel..?" she inquired. I turned to look back to her.

"He's my best friend. And that was his older brother Reno; he's a Senior at West Destiny," I explained. The blonde nodded her head in understanding.

"Cool." She then took another sip of her water before she spoke to me again. "So, tell me Roxas, what do you think of this date so far..?" Naminé slowly asked. I could feel the heat creep up in my cheeks as I took in the question.

I also wondered what she thought of it also. My cheeks tingled rose as I looked to her. "I like being with you, if that's what you mean. I admit, you put me in some embarrassing spots-" and to this I could swear that she blushed "-but I've really enjoyed it so far," I finished. She sighed in relief as she looked to me.

It looks like I'm finally beginning to see another side to this girl. A side that maybe isn't so confident about everything.

And I like it. It makes me feel close to her. And during this entire activity, I've had no idea of what she's thought of me so far.

Until now.

"That's great, because I've really liked being with you too. The other guys were a… bit weird," she stated, managing to get a laugh. I shared that laugh with her.

"And how…" We both shook our heads as we looked away from each other for a moment. We stopped laughing, and I sighed as I began calming down. It seems I've been calming down a lot lately.

But then again, I've been struggling this entire time only because I've been around a fantastic girl…and the good thing is, it's getting easier.

But I still like the fact that I can still my heart pour out to the rest of my body. This emotion was…exciting. I then looked up to her as I heard her voice speak again.

"You know, I may not look like it…but I'm very inexperienced when it comes to these things," I heard Naminé say. I widened my blue orbs in shock as stared at her. I bet my mouth was gaped open again. She scoffed as she viewed my expression. "I know, funny right..?" I shook my head as I clamped my mouth shut.

"You're kidding," I replied. She shook her head at me.

"I wish I was. To tell you the truth Roxas, I wasn't very confident growing up. I was actually…really shy. I guess you could say I was a bookworm. Of course I had my crushes; doesn't everybody…? But I was too timid to do anything about it…that was, until my cousin got me to thinking. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be the person you see now," Naminé said.

My eyes widened as I raised my eyebrows. "Wow, I never would've guessed." I slightly chuckled before letting out the next sentence, my dimples reddening all-the-while. "I'm glad you're more confident now Naminé; you're a very beautiful girl, inside and out." I averted my orbs to the table, because I admit, I was afraid of what she would say. She dissipated my fears though as my ears picked up on her words.

"Thank you. I'm glad you said that." I looked up to see her smile at me, and I felt my heart beat in a flush of light. I struggled to return a smile.

"You're welcome." Silence then enveloped us for a moment, before I felt compelled to ask the next question. "What did you feel the need to tell me this…? You didn't have to you know," I said. Naminé gave me a wistful smile.

"I know, but I wanted to…there's just something about you. I feel I can…confide in you. Am I right?" she asked, almost hesitantly. I gave her a reassuring smile, along with a nod. "Great. What about you? Do you feel you can confide in me…?"

And this was the one big question that got me thinking. Confiding was the big thing that cost me my last relationship.

But then again, Naminé **ISN'T **Olette, so this scenario is totally different…and with the way I feel…

"I don't know. I want to. Believe me Naminé, I do," I squeaked out. Concern showed in the girl's lavender ovals as she observed me. She slightly widened her irises at me.

"What do you mean..?" I sighed before I began taking in a few breaths.

Apparently, this issue still affected me. My main problem was now coming full circle.

My breath became ragged as I tried my best to get my next words into the open. "Let's just say that in the past…I…I had an experience that freshly lingers in my mind," I said. I looked away depressingly as I still thought about it.

"Was it really bad..? If you don't want to, you don't have to talk about it. I shouldn't have asked you that question," Naminé stated. I could feel her gaze leave me, and I glanced upwards to see how she felt. She looked sad. I felt my heart ache.

"No, it's alright. I know we haven't known each other that long Naminé, but you told me you confide in me. And I want to confide in you," I sentenced, causing her to look back to me. I slightly smiled, glad that I had now gotten her attention. "You see, I've never really had much experience with dating either. But, I **DID **have one girlfriend in high school. And I really liked her. I almost thought I loved her too." I glimpsed to a window of the restaurant for a moment before continuing my speech. "But, she cheated on me, and let's just say…it left a scar on me. However…" I wiggled a finger, as I hesitantly looked into her eyes.

Naminé seemed uncertain, waiting for what I was going to say next. I fought to give her a reassuring smile as I glanced to her right hand, the hand with the Radiant Garden wristband, laying flat upon the table. I then slowly moved my left hand to touch hers.

"…I'm over it now. And in a way, I'm glad it happened. Because if it didn't…I wouldn't of met you," I said, my cheeks blushing. I waited with anticipation to see how the blonde would react. And I felt the warmth in my heart spread when I saw her smile. I felt her lace her fingers with mine.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to go through that Roxas." I simply shook my head, and as I looked to her violet-blue orbs, I slightly chuckled.

"Thanks, but don't worry about it Naminé. I'm not."

* * *

"Whew. I'm glad those cameras are off me."

And I was glad they were; even though I had become more relaxed around them, I was still relieved to no longer have _someone's _eye on me.

I twisted my key as I unlocked the door to my dorm. After doing such, I smiled as I placed my hands in my pockets. I walked into the mini-kitchen, which I thought would be empty…

Only to see my cousin and my best friend standing there, giving me the weirdest looks I've seen…them give me. I cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that..?" I stood there for a moment, eyeing them curiously.

That was, until Sora took his hands and started shaking my shoulders furiously. I felt like I was going to faint from all the shaking.

"Come on cous', tell us how it went down! Did you meet the date? How did Riku do? Details, details, DETAILS!!" he shouted. I screamed my lungs off.

"Can you stop shaking me first?! Damn," I angrily replied as my brunet-haired relative suddenly let me go. I turned to catch a breath, before looking to Axel. He laughed at my expense.

"Man, I thought you had gone crazy for a second Rox…you were ACTUALLY smiling. Did I see you smile? I thought I saw you smile," he noted.

I just shook my head at the flamed-haired guy. "Shut up Axel," I stated plainly. I then went to go rummage a Coke from the fridge. I smirked as I found a can, before I popped it open and took a swig. I then looked to my friends as Axel crossed his arms.

"So you aren't going to tell us anything about the date, anything at all?" I just shook my head.

"Not right now I'm not. I'm beat," I answered. I glimpsed my eyes towards them. And as I noticed the look in both Sora's and Axel's orbs, I smirked.

"But I will tell you one thing…it was an experience I'll never forget."

* * *

So, how did Roxas' date with Naminé end..? Did he make it to the finale, and get asked for a second date? Did he get offered munny? If so, how much was it, and how much did the date last? Did he "take the munny and run," or did he ask Naminé for another outing..? All this and more will be answered in the exciting conclusion of **What Happens After Next?!**

Man, was that an exciting entry to write. It still gets me, since I'm wondering what you all will think of this…I hope you all enjoyed it. I also hope you see that Roxas is more serious in this one because the situation he's in warrants him so…but at least he's still making jokes at his own expense…and his two friends as always.

Roxas finally met Naminé. And it seems he **REALLY **likes her. In the final chapter, we'll see how their date wraps up. Also, we'll get to see what happened with the other guys (Riku, Demyx, Marluxia, and enough of Hayner). It'll still be in Roxas' point-of-view, so don't worry fans!!

And "Uncertainty?" Well, I wrote that song for this fic. Personally, when I was first thinking about this entry, I thought that the first part of the date would consist of Roxas and Naminé observing paintings and Naminé asking Roxas what he thought of them…but as you can see, as I began writing the dialogue, the story went into a completely different direction. I then got the idea of their "duet" from creating the Radiant Garden wristband that Naminé wears…I personally equate Radiant Garden to Linkin Park…**BEFORE **"Minutes to Midnight" came out.

I also got the idea of Reno from another fic…I can't remember quite what it was about…I think in that one Naminé liked Axel…or something or other. But in that one, he was the owner of a restaurant…in this one he works under Elena, if you guys get the Turks reference, which I hope you do.

I basically framed the Cultural Arts Center and Elena's Brick-Oven Pizzeria after actual places in the town where my university is located. Near the University of West Georgia, there's a restaurant called _Parelli's Brick-Oven Pizzeria_, and across is the _Carrollton Cultural Arts Center_. The architecture of the Cultural Arts Center reminds me of Twilight Town…it's mainly composed of light brown brick, even though West Destiny isn't in Twilight Town.

Well, as always my fellow readers and writers, may you like this chapter, and please, read and review. 'Till next time, au revoir!!- _Malcolm Yuy_


End file.
